To be With You
by nadeshiko ama
Summary: Meski jarak sudah memisahkan kita, sakitnya tetap sama. Meski diam bukan berarti aku tidak merasa sakit. Kenapa kau bersikap seolah kita akan baik-baik saja? Jika seperti ini bagaimana hatiku yang terluka akan sembuh? Bagaimana aku menjalaninnya tanpamu?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Warnings: AU, little bit OOC

Summary:

Jika pernikahan tidak bisa membahagiakan pelakunya, setidaknya keluarga mereka bahagia saat pernikahan itu terjadi. Mereka juga tahu posisinya di hati pasangannya dan tidak berani melanggar batas itu.

_**To be With You**_

Chapter 1

Nadeshiko Ama

Kakinya menyusuri ballroom hotel tempat diadakannya reuni bagi para alumni Oto International High School, tempatnya menimba ilmu selama 3 tahun. Disempatkannya singgah pada beberapa kelompok teman seangkatannya yang menyapa dirinya atau memberi salam pada beberapa mantan gurunya terlebih dahulu. Banyak perubahan pada sosok-sosok yang ia kenal baik dulu, baik fisik ataupun pembawaan mereka, yah tentu saja itu akan terjadi bila kau tidak bertemu mereka selama 7 tahun, sudah lama sekali memang karena setelah lulus ia melanjutkan study di kota kelahirannya di Suna. Rasa rindu menyergap hatinya, entah kenapa ia ingin kembali menikmati masa-masa remajanya dulu, kabur ke kantin pada jam kosong, lalu mendapat wejangan yang cukup panjang dari sensei karena terlambat kembali ke kelas, mengobrol sampai larut malam dengan teman sekamar di asrama yang berakhir dengan rasa kantuk luar biasa saat mengikuti pelajaran pertama pada keesokan paginya. Atau ketika diam-diam kembali ke asrama setelah lewat jam malam dengan memanjat pagar karena pergi menonton ataupun sekedar refreshing di mall. Bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya membuat ia lupa sejenak kesedihan yang coba ia sembunyikan selama hampir setahun belakangan ini. Ia pamit ke toilet setelah beberapa saat bertukar cerita dan bercanda dengan teman-temannya.

...

Dilihatnya bayangan dirinya di cermin, rambut pirang yang mencapai pertengahan punggung diikat rendah, sapuan make-up natural yang tidak mengurangi kecantikan di wajahnya, gaun hitam selutut berpotongan v-neck serta anting panjang menyempurnakan penampilannya malam ini. Dibukanya _clutch_ hitam yang sedari tadi ia pegang untuk mengambil bedak, mencoba memperbaiki make-up nya. Dipandanginya lagi sosok wajah yang terpantul di cermin, seulas senyuman coba ia sunggingkan, tapi entah kenapa tidak sampai menimbulkan cahaya di mata _dark green_-nya, hanya gerakan otot mulutnya, senyum robot, ia menyebutnya. Hanya senyuman itu yang dapat ia tawarkan pada setiap orang selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Ya ia kehilangan sebagian jiwanya semenjak kejadian di hari itu, setelahnya ia merasa dirinya hanya seonggok daging yang mampu berjalan dan berbicara. Tubuhnya serasa terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian yang dapat bergerak refleks karena perintah otaknya tanpa ada hati yang mendasari tiap gerakannya.

oOo

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju beranda di samping ballroom yang dipisahkan dengan sebuah pintu kaca. Di luar terasa begitu tenang hingar bingar musik tak begitu terdengar, ia hirup dalam-dalam udara segar malam berharap semoga ketenangannya dapat berpindah ke dalam dirinya. Diulurkan tangannya meraba tanaman ivy yang menjalar di sepanjang tiang yang berada di kedua sisi beranda, kehalusan lapisan epidermis daunnya memberi sensasi menenangkan ketika ia mengusapnya. Ia seperti berada dalam dunianya sendiri, tersedot dalam dimensi lain, larut dalam kegiatannya tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya, jika ia sedikit lebih awas maka dapat didengarnya langkah pelan yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Temari."

Ia sedikit terlonjak sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, keningnya sedikit berkerut ketika mengenali pemilik suara

"Itachi?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menikmati keheningan. Kau sendiri?" Temari menjawab lalu kembali menatap langit dan membelai daun ivy

"Mencarimu."

Gerakan tangannya membeku sesaat sebelum ia menjawab dengan tenang "Ada apa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." Jawabnya sambil mencoba menyunggingkan senyum lemah

"Aku minta maaf." Pernyataan yang sukses mendapat perhatian penuh dari lawan bicaranya. Ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya ketika dilihatnya Temari tidak memberi respon apapun meskipun ia sudah menatap wajah Itachi. "Aku tidak datang pada pemakaman Sasori."  
Raut muka Temari sedikit menegang sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab dengan nada datar dan tenang "Aku mengerti, Direktur Uchiha Corporation pasti sibuk sekali."

"Sekali lagi aku ucapkan bela sungkawaku padamu."

"Terima kasih."

Sunyi kembali hadir ditengah mereka berdua, hanya desir angin yang membelai malam memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kau datang sendiri?" Itachi mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Ya, bagaimana denganmu? Tidak apakah pasanganmu kau tinggal sendirian sementara kau disini menemuiku, bisa-bisa dia salah paham padaku." Sebuah senyum lemah muncul di bibirnya.

"Aku datang sendiri."

"Oh. Kenapa dia tidak kau ajak, bukankah dia sudah cukup umur untuk kau bawa ke acara seperti ini."

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Sasori pernah bercerita padaku, alasanmu menolak gadis-gadis yang menyukaimu dulu sewaktu kita di OIHS, karena ada seorang gadis yang kau cintai, tapi kau menganggapnya masih kecil jadi kau memutuskan untuk menunggunya dewasa sebelum mengungkapkan perasaaanmu. Dia 3 tahun lebih muda darimu, berarti sekarang dia sudah 23 tahun kan?"

"Ya, benar. Tapi aku terlambat." Senyum pahit menghiasi wajah tenangnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudah ada orang lain dihatinya. Dia terlihat bahagia, jadi perasaanku tidak berarti lagi sekarang."

"Sepertinya dewi asmara belum berpihak pada kita."

Keheningan kembali melingkupi dua insan yang sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya masing-masing mengenai ketidakberuntungan mereka dalam percintaan.

oOo

Matahari pagi sudah mulai naik dari peraduannya, sinarnya menerobos masuk ke kamar seorang pemuda yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Wajah tampannya nampak kelelahan setelah semalaman berkendara dari Oto menuju Konoha, hanya detak jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi serta nafas teratur yang mengisi kesunyian di kamar bernuansa putih itu. Seberkas sinar matahari jatuh menimpa mata onyx-nya yang sekarang sedang tertutup, menyebabkan tubuhnya mengeliat tak nyaman. Perlahan matanya membuka mencoba mengenali dimana sekarang ia berada, butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa saat ini ia tidak terbangun di kamar apartemen pribadinya melainkan di kamarnya di Uchiha Mansion. Semalam ia terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke pusat kota tempat apartemennya berada jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kediaman orang tuanya yang letaknya lebih dekat dari Oto bila dibandingkan apartemennya. Ia mengambil PDA-nya yang diletakkan di meja samping ranjangnya, melihat bisakah ia istirahat seharian ini, tapi hanya senyum masam yang terbit, segunung aktivitas telah menunggunya pagi ini. Ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyadari bahwa ia bahkan masih mengenakan kemejanya semalam, terlalu lelah untuk melepasnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi mencoba menghilangkan penat dari tubuhnya.

Setelah mengenakan kemeja cadangan yang ia tinggalkan di kamarnya, ia menuju ke ruang makan dimana ayah, ibu serta adik semata wayangya pasti sedang menunggu untuk sarapan pagi bersama, hal yang sudah jarang ia lakukan sejak kepindahannya ke apartemen pribadinya. Saat menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan samar-samar didengarnya perbincangan keluarganya.

"Pernikahan kalian harus ditunda dulu Sasuke."

"Tapi tou-san, kesehatan ibu Sakura terus menurun, beliau ingin melihat Sakura secepatnya menikah."

"Tou-san mu benar Sasuke, kakakmu saja belum menikah."

"Tapi sampai kapan kaa-san, aku tak pernah mendengar nii-san membicarakan kekasihnya apalagi menikah."

"Tetap tidak boleh, kau harus menunggu kakakmu dulu." Uchiha Fugaku menjawab dengan penuh ketegasan

"Tapi..."

"Sasuke biar nanti kaa-san bicara pada Itachi."

Langkah kakinya seolah membeku di anak tangga terakhir ketika mendengar topik pembicaraan mereka. Ia merasa sesak, ada rasa bersalah sekaligus penyesalan yang membuat hatinya mencelos, karena dirinya kebahagiaan adiknya dipertaruhkan. Ia melangkah perlahan ke anak tangga di atasnya agar keluarganya tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, mencoba mengeluarkan suara batuk agar keluarganya menyadari keberadaan dirinya sudah dekat dengan ruang makan.

Usahanya berhasil saat ia melangkah masuk tidak ada pembicaraan sensitif itu, ia disambut senyum hangat ibunya, wajah tenang ayahnya. Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kursi di samping ibunya, adiknya tersenyum lemah.

"Ohayo Tou-san, Kaa-san, Sasuke." Sapanya sambil menarik kursi disebelah ayahnya

"Ohayo Itachi-kun, bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?"

"Lumayan kaa-san."

"Kau harus istirahat cukup Itachi, lihatlah wajahmu pucat. Jangan sampai kau sakit." Itachi hanya mengangguk dan menerima sarapan yang diulurkan ibunya.

"Harusnya kau tidak usah datang ke reuni kemarin, hanya membuatmu lelah saja." Meskipun terdengar datar tapi Itachi menangkap nada khawatir dari suara ayahnya.

"Aku harus datang tou-san."

"Memangnya ingin bertemu siapa nii-san disana?"

"Seorang teman, aku sudah lama _lost contact_ dengannya, hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya."

"Teman wanita?"

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan adiknya yang dirasa mencoba memancingnya ke dalam topik yang sebelumnya ia curi dengar.

"Sudah sudah makan dulu sarapannya, nanti saja mengobrolnya."

oOo

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak Itachi mencuri dengar pembicaraan keluarganya, meskipun mereka tidak mengungkit di depannya, tetap saja menjadi beban pikirannya. Sungguh ia tidak keberatan jika Sasuke menikah dengan Sakura dalam waktu dekat, akan tetapi masalahnya Uchiha Fugaku sang kepala keluarga sekaligus pemimpin klan Uchiha tidak akan menyetujui itu. 'Kami-sama tolonglah beri jalan keluar atas permasalahan ini.' Batinnya sedikit putus asa. Tetapi bukan jalan keluar yang ia dengar melainkan ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja, menandakan ada seseorang yang menunggu di seberang sana. Ia melirik sekilas layar ponselnya, keningnya sedikit berkerut ketika mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya

Temari calling...

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Temari?"

"Kau sudah menerima undangan pernikahan Pein dan Konan?"

"Hn."

"Kau tahu letak puri tempat mereka melaksanakan pernikahan, aku dengar letaknya di bukit selatan Konoha, bisakah kita pergi bersama? Aku tak terlalu percaya pada sopir taksi."

"Oke, tak masalah. Kapan kau datang ke Konoha?"

"Sehari sebelum pernikahan."

"Berarti lusa. Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu di hotel tempat kau menginap."

"Arigatou Itachi."

oOo

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

"Lumayan, cukup menyenangkan untuk menghilangkan kekesalanku pada tou-san."

"Kenapa?" Itachi mengerutkan alisnya, meski pandangannya fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Begitu tahu aku pergi ke Konoha untuk mengahdiri pernikahan, tou-san terus menanyakan kapan aku menyusul?"

"Jadi kapan kau menyusul?"

"Berhenti membeo pertanyaan menyebalkan itu."

30 menit kemudian mobil Itachi memasuki gerbang puri, sudah banyak mobil yang memasuki area parkir yang terletak di samping puri ketika ia turun dari mobil. Ia menunggu sejenak Itachi yang sedang memutari bagian depan mobil untuk bersama-sama memasuki puri.

"Itachi, kau yakin ini pernikahan Pein?"

"Maksudmu?" Itachi kini berada si samping Temari setelah terdengar bunyi 'biip' sebanyak 2 kali ketika ia selesai mengaktifkan alarm mobilnya.

"Lihatlah ini suasana puri ini seperti pernikahan putri dalam dongeng saja. Aku merasa tidak cocok dengan kepribadian Pein yang sedikit urakan."

"Ini impian Konan sejak kecil, Pein pasti menurutinya, kau tahu itu."

"Well aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan Pein si pangeran yang penuh piercing diwajahnya. Menurutmu dia melepas piercingnya."

"Mungkin mereka menjadikannya souvenir pernikahan." Meledaklah tawa Temari dan Itachi, Temari bingung campur geli harus diapakan piercing Pein kalau ia benar-beanr menerima itu.

"Nii-san?" sebuah panggilan yang menginterupsi tawa mereka, perlahan mereka menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara.

"Sasuke, Sakura." Sapa Itachi ketika kedua orang itu sampai di hadapan mereka

"Halo." Sapa gadis cantik berambut pink di sebelah seorang pria yang secara fisik sekilas mirip dengan pria di samping Temari, hanya model rambut serta tinggi badan yang membedakan mereka

'Mungkin ini adik Itachi' batin Temari

"Kenalkan ini Temari, Temari ini adikku Sasuke, serta tunangannya Sakura." Mereka sedikit berbasa basi lalu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam puri bersama.

"Temariiii." ia tidak sempat bereaksi apapun kecuali tertegun ketika dirasakannya ada seseorang yang memeluknya.

"To..Tobi."

"Wah Temari masih mengingatku, Deidara-senpai."

"Hei Tobi, lepaskan pelukanmu."

"Tapi senpai, Tobi kangen sama Temari."

"Temari bisa pingsan kalau kau peluk seerat itu." Seorang pemuda berambut kuning dikuncir satu mencoba melepaskan pelukan Tobi. "Halo Temari."

"Halo Dei, tak kusangka sambutanku di Konoha begitu meriah." Ujarnya sambil melirik ketiga orang yang terlihat menahan geli.

"Kau ingin menemui Konan? Ia masih ada di ruang rias."

"Oke, aku juga sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya."

oOo

Temari memandang buket bunga di tangannya dengan ekspresi yang sukar dijelaskan, tampak bingung namun terbersit seraut getir di wajahnya, geli tapi sedih di saat bersamaan.

Ia tak pernah bermaksud untuk memilikinya, bahkan sebenarnya ia agak ogah-ogahan sewaktu diseret Konan ke tengah gerombolan gadis-gadis yang sedang heboh untuk acara pelemparan buket pengantin. Ia tidak ikut melompat sewaktu buket bunga –mawar pink dan anggrek dendrobium putih–itu melayang di udara, tetapi entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba buket itu sudah berada ditangannya, mungkin terdesak oleh tangan-tangan para gadis atau karena angin, atau memang sudah keinginan bunga itu untuk mendarat di tangannya, entahlah, yang jelas ia seakan tuli tiba-tiba ketika mendengar teriakan heboh para gadis ketika melihat buket di tanganku. Temari hanya bisa tertegun, ketika ia melihat ke arah Konan, ia hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya padanya, juga Pein yang mengacungkan jempolnya ke arahnya.

"Wah Temari-san kau berhasil mendapatkannya, padahal tadi aku sudah berharap mendapatkannya." Ujar Sakura ketika menghampirinya, tampak sedikit kecewa.

"Ini, buatmu saja." Temari mengulurkan buket pada gadis cantik dihadapannya.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, kau kan yang mendapatkannya, jadi sebentar lagi pasti giliranmu menikah. Katanya kalau kau tidak menikah dalam 6 bulan maka kau harus menunggu samapi 6 tahun lagi. Ha~h sepertinya aku memang harus menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk menikah dengan Sasuke-kun."

Ocehan Sakura tidak lagi didengarnya, 6 bulan? dengan siapa ia bisa menikah dalam waktu sesingkat itu, ia tidak punya tunangan, kekasih, atau bahkan seseorang yang sedang diincar. Setelah Sasori meninggal tahun lalu ia belum berhubungan dengan siapa pun dan ia memang tidak berniat untuk itu.

...

Tanpa disadari oleh kedua gadis itu, ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka, air mukanya mendadak berubah ketika mengetahui topik pembicaraan mereka. Lagi-lagi sebuah ironi terjadi, Temari yang belum berencana menikah dalam waktu dekat tiba-tiba mendapat buket pengantin. Begitu juga dirinya, menikah belum tercantum dalam agendanya saat ini, tetapi rencana pernikahan adiknya terancam gagal karena keputusan ayahnya.

oOo

"Jadi kau akan segera menyusul mereka?" Tiba-tiba Itachi sudah ada di samping Temari ketika ia melihat kekonyolan Tobi dan Deidara saat photo session bersama pengantin

"Eh? Ini maksudmu?" Temari mengacungkan buket di tangannya, "Itu hanya mitos."

"Bagaimana kalau mitos itu benar adanya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Menikahlah denganku Temari."

"A...apa?"

"Menikahlah denganku, itu yang kita butuhkan saat ini."

"Kau bercanda."

"_No, I'm seriously_."

"Otakmu sedang mengalami disfungsi, lebih baik kita sudahi pembicaraan ini." Temari merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditahan Itachi ketika ia beranjak meninggalkannya

"Kita bicarakan lagi nanti, Kakuzu mengundang kita ke barnya nanti malam."

oOo

Bar Kakuzu mulai dipadati pengunjung, jujur saja ia tak pernah menyangka Kakuzu akan membuka bar, ketika SMA ia sering beranggapan bahwa Kakuzu akan menjadi renterneir atau sejenisnya, mengingat betapa perhitungannya ia dengan uang.

Temari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar bar, teman-temannya minus Pein dan Konan yang saat ini mungkin sudah berada di Maladewa untuk _honeymoon_, sedang asik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, Hidan sedang duduk di sofa bersama 2 orang gadis yang sedang terkikik geli mendengar rayuannya, Zetsu juga ada di sofa itu sibuk dengan minumannya, Tobi serta Deidara di _dance floor_, Kakuzu sudah kembali ke ruang kerjanya, Itachi ke toilet, Kisame entah kemana. Ia pun sudah beranjak ke bar meminta gelas ketiganya pada bartender.

Lamunannya berhenti ketika bartender menyerahkan segelas margaritha, sebenarnya ia bukan seorang alkoholic, ia hanya minum pada saat-saat tertentu, seperti saat ini entah kenapa ia begitu bersemangat menyuplai alkohol ke pembuluh darahnya, mungkin ia merindukan Sasori, bagaimana tidak berkumpul dengan mereka seperti kembali ke masa lalu yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Taburan garam di atas gelas margarithanya menarik perhatiannya lebih dari apapun saat ini, mereka terlihat seperti untaian kalung kristal yang cantik, ia merasa agak sayang merusak keindahannya.

"Itu gelas keberapa?" Itachi bertanya sambil duduk di sebelah Temari.

"Entah, dua atau tiga mungkin." Temari sudah cukup mabuk rupanya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum." Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika dilihatnya Temari hanya mengangkat bahu. " Aku rasa kita bisa membahas percakapan kita tadi siang."

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Temari sambil meneguk cocktailnya

"Scotch, dobel." Order Itachi pada bartender

"Kita menikah."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sudah didesak ayahmu, aku juga meskipun tidak secara langsung." Itachi langsung minum ketika pesanannya datang, lalu dilanjutkan lagi alasannya. " Sasuke ingin segera menikah mengingat kesehatan ibu Sakura yang terus menurun, sedangkan tou-san tidak menyetujuinya."

"Karena kau belum menikah?" diliriknya sekilas Itachi yang menganggukan kepalanya lalu menenggak habis minumannya, hal yang sama juga dilakukan Temari.

Hening melanda mereka, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Oke, kita menikah." Gerakan Itachi memutar-mutar gelas di tangannya terhenti seketika, dilihatnya gadis pirang di sebelahnya, mencoba melihat ketidakseriusan di mata _dark green_nya, tapi nihil, gadis di hadapannya serius.

"Ya, kita menikah. Kenapa kau jadi bengong Itachi, bukannya kau yang mengusulkan ini semua?"

"Kau pasti mabuk."

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku mau kalau tidak sedang mabuk."

oOo

Temari begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai-sampai ia sudah melupakan percakapannya dengan Itachi di bar Kakuzu tempo hari, lagipula Itachi juga tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi selama dua bulan ini jadi ia beranggapan bahwa obrolan mereka hanya angin lalu, _desperate talk_. Lagipula tugas di kantor benar-benar menyita waktunya dan ia terlalu lelah untuk berinisiatif menghubungi Itachi, akhir-akhir ini badannya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Entah penyakit apa yang menyerang dirinya, tubuhnya cepat sekali lelah, belum lagi sakit kepala yang sering menyerangnya. Tapi saat ini bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, ia tak punya waktu untuk sakit. Masih ada beberapa calon nasabah yang harus segera ia masukkan ke portofolionya untuk mencapai target tahun ini dan pagi ini ia harus mempresentasikan analisis salah catu calon debitur pada _group head corporate banking _Suna I. Presentasi ini sebenarnya hanya formalitas menurut Temari karena bila menurut analisa AO (_Account Officer_) keadaan calon debitur baik maka hanya tinggal menunggu waktu membubuhkan tanda tangan dan cairlah pinjaman itu.

"Mulailah dari analisa _cash flow_ Baki Textile Industry Temari."

"Baik, _cash flow_ Baki Textile lancar dapat kita lihat di layar pendapatan operasional, inveatasi serta pendanaannya." Temari mulai menjelaskan satu persatu analisanya

"Bagaimana dengan rasio keuangannya?"

"Current ratio 2:1 sedangkan ROE..." Temari tiba-tiba terdiam tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ada sesuatu yang bergolak diperutnya, seakan ingin menerobos keluar tenggorokannya

"Temari kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia hanya bisa mengangguk lemah ia takut jika melanjutkan perkataannnya, maka sarapannya bisa keluar semua. Setelah diam beberapa saat dan dirasa perutnya sudah mulai tenang maka ia berani bicara.

"Ya, maafkan saya. Akan saya lanjutkan, ROE Baki Textile 75% ini berarti.. umph." Temari segera menutup mulutnya dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

Semua sarapan yang ia makan tadi seolah berlomba keluar dari tenggorokannya ketika ia sudah sampai di toilet. Tanggannya mencengkeram erat pinggiran wastafel dengan menahan sakit ia memuntahkan semua sarapannya di wastafel.

Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah ketika ia mulai membasuh mulutnya, diperhatikan bayangan wajahnya di cermin, matanya sedikit berair belum lagi mulutnya terasa pahit karena makanan yang sudah tercampur dengan cairan empedu yang sudah meninggalkan perutnya. Perlahan punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap mulutnya.

Temari menutup matanya, mencoba menetralisir ketakutan yang mulai menyeruak di dadanya.

oOo

"Itu tidak mungkin, Matsuri. Kau yakin pada diagnosamu?"

"Tentu, Temari-nee. Kau memang tengah hamil 7 minggu."

Temari memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Kau pasti salah Matsuri. Bulan kemarin aku datang bulan, sedangkan bulan ini memang aku sedikit terlambat, tapi kau tahu sendiri, siklusku memang tidak teratur apalagi kalau aku sedang stress, yang memang terjadi belakangan ini."

"Apa maksud Temari-nee bercak pink yang ada timbul di celana dalam? Tapi waktunya lebih pendek dari waktu normal haid? Itu memang salah satu tanda kehamilan, itu terjadi karena implantasi atau saat embrio menempel pada dinding rahim. Memang banyak wanita yang salah menyangkanya sebagai haid.

"Kau pasti salah, Matsuri. Ini tidak mungkin."

"Kalau tidak percaya, Temari-nee bisa memeriksakannya ke dokter kandungan. Mungkin Temari-nee meragukan diagnosaku karena aku dokter anak, tapi waktu kuliah dulu kami mempelajari semua."

Terbukti semua ketakutan Temari dan sejujurnya ia tidak perlu mengecek lagi ke dokter kandungan, ia tahu bahwa Matsuri gadis yang pintar, maka diagnosanya kemungkinan besar adalah benar. Sekarang yang ia bingungkan adalah bagaimana selanjutnya.

Ia memang sengaja datang pada Matsuri dan bukannya langsung ke dokter kandungan, karena takut dengan hasil diagnosanya akan menjadi bahan gunjingan.

"Siapa?" pertanyaan Matsuri melemparkan ia ke dalam realita dari lamunannya.

"Maksudmu ayahnya?" Temari dengan lugas membalikkan pertanyaan Matsuri yang terdengar ragu-ragu di telinganya. Ia melihat gadis di depannya mengangguk pelan.

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

Ia teringat kembali kejadian di pagi hari setelah mereka pulang dari bar Kakuzu. Entah bagaimana awalnya yang jelas pagi itu ia tidak terbangun di kamar hotelnya, dengan keadaan polos tanpa ada sehelai pakaian menempel di tubuhnya kecuali selembar selimut yang menutup sampai dadanya. Bukan hanya itu, ia merasakan ada lengan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Masih dengan kepala yang berat, ia mencoba memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan menemukan bahwa ia tidur di pelukan Itachi yang keadaannya tidak jauh beda dengannya. Selimut yang ia bagi berdua dengan Itachi hanya menutup sampai sebatas pinggangnya, matanya masih menutup, nafasnya terdengar teratur khas orang yang sedang tidur terlelap. Beberapa helai rambut panjangnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya, menyangga tubuh dengan sikunya perlahan Temari menyingkirkan helaian rambut di wajah Itachi.

Siapa yang menyangka Direktur Uchiha Corp yang terlihat dingin ketika terjaga, mempunyai wajah malaikat ketika ia tidur. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan tentram, refleks Temari mengusap kerutan halus yang ada di bawah mata pria yang tertidur di sampingnya, memang sedikit merusak kesempurnaan di wajah jenius Uchiha yang satu ini, tapi entah mengapa ia menyukainya karena di matanya Itachi tampak lebih manusiawi dengan kerutan itu. Temari yakin Itachi pasti sangat lelah karena tak sedikit pun ia terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukakannya saat ini. Apa kelelahan itu yang menimbulkan kerutan di wajah tampannya, ia tahu tidak mudah menjadi direktur perusahaan sekelas Uchiha Corp dalam usia semuda ini, atau memang itu sudah warisan genetika dari ayahnya.

Temari mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Itachi, mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling kamar. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Ia tersentak kaget menyadari bahwa ia harus meninggalkan Konoha dengan penerbangan pukul 8. Secepatnya ia turun dari ranjang, memunguti pakaiannya yang sudah bertebaran di lantai dan sofa."

...

"Kau harus segara membaritahunya, Temari-nee."

"Entahlah. Kami sudah tidak saling menghubungi 2 bulan ini. Apalagi pagi itu aku meninggalkannya tanpa pamitan."

"Kabari saja Uchiha-san terlebih dahulu, lihat bagaimana reaksinya? Setelah itu Temari-nee bisa menentukan sikap."

"Ya, kau benar." jawabnya sambil setengah melamun.

oOo

Temari menarik nafas panjang sebelum menekan tombol _call_. Kegugupan melanda dirinya, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sembari mendengar nada tunggu, binggung bagaimana harus memberitahukan kabar-yang entah bahagia atau buruk-pada pria di seberang sana.

"Moshi-moshi Temari, ada apa?"

"Itachi, aku hamil." ujarnya dalam satu helaan nafas.

Tidak ada tanggapan yang didengar Temari dari seberang sana.

Ada setitik sesal di hati Temari karena telah menghubungi Itachi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu sekarang, tapi yang jelas Temari tidak akan memohon-mohon agar pria itu mau bertanggung jawab. Ia hanya sekedar melaksanakan kewajibannya memberitahu Itachi bahwa pria itu akan menjadi ayah.

"Aku akan ke Suna sekarang." Akhirnya Itachi bersuara.

Temari binggung harus berkomentar apa, jadi ia hanya mengiyakan saja.

...

Temari duduk sendirian di taman yang sudah mulai sepi, banyak anak yang sudah dijemput ibunya untuk pulang karena matahari sudah hampir terbenam.

Di depannya masih ada seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang sedang bermain pasir, usianya mungkin sekitar 5 tahun. Tak lama seorang wanita muda yang juga berambut pirang memanggilnya untuk segera pulang. Si bocah langsung berlari menghampiri ibunya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, mereka bergandengan tangan lalu berjalan keluar dari taman.

Temari reflek membelai perutnya yang masih rata, ada kehidupan lain yang tiap menit tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Ia berpikir apakah nanti anaknya memiliki rambut pirang seperti dirinya atau hitam seperti ayahnya. Temari terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sampai-sampai tak sadar ada sosok lain yang sedang mengamatinya.

"Temari." Panggil seorang pria yang telah mengambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Itachi? Kapan kau datang?" Nada kaget terdengar dari suaranya.

"Baru saja."

"Oh." Mereka berdua kembali terdiam.

"Kapan kau tahu?" Itachi akhirnya bertanya

"Tadi pagi."

"Kalau begitu sekarang usianya..."

"7 minggu."

"Kalau begitu kita segera menikah, aku akan segera bertemu ayahmu."

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan menikah dengan cara seperti ini."

"Tidak ada cara lain Temari, lagipula..."

"Aku bahkan tidak menyukai anak kecil." Suara Temari mulai bergetar.

"Maaf."

"Apa kau sudah merencanakannya?"

"Apa maksudmu Temari?" Itachi sontak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Temari.

"Malam itu aku memang mabuk berat dan tidak sadar kalau kita bercinta, tapi aku yakin kau tidak terlalu mabuk. Buktinya kau masih bisa menyetir ke apartemenmu."

Itachi memandang mata Temari dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengalihkan matanya ke depan.

"Aku sadar probabilitasnya memang kecil bisa menimbulkan kehamilan karena kita hanya sekali melakukannya, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Ya aku memang merayumu agar mau bercinta denganku."

"_What? How dare you did it to me?"_

"Aku terpaksa, kau menyetujui pernikahan kita ketika kau mabuk. Aku takut kau akan mengingkarinya."

"Tidak perlu dengan cara itu Itachi, kita menikah lalu bisa bercerai beberapa tahun kemudian dengan alasan ketidakcocokan diantara kita. Sekarang bagaimana akan ada anak diantara kita, kau pikir akan mudah kalau kita bercerai sedangkan ada anak yang membutuhkan ayah ibunya. Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya karena keluargamu utuh, tapi aku merasakannya dengan meninggalnya kaa-san ketika kami kecil, sangat sulit rasanya."

"_It takes two tango_, butuh dua orang untuk bermain, dan kau juga menikmatinya."

"Apa?"

"Entah kau sadar atau tidak tapi malam itu kau beranggapan bercinta dengan Sasori."

Bagai petir yang menyambar di siang hari, perkataan Itachi membuat Temari kaget setengah mati, "Ti..tidak mungkin. Kau bohong Itachi."

"Aku harus menutup telinga dan mataku agar bisa melakukannya, menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku ketika wanita yang kucumbu terus menyuarakan nama pria lain yang bahkan sudah tidak ada di dunia ini?" Itachi sedikit menaikkan suaranya agar bisa menyalurkan emosi yang bergemuruh di dadanya.

Temari hanya bisa menutup mata merutuki kebodohannya.

Sepi kembali hadir di tengah mereka, keduanya bahkan tak mampu untuk melihat lawan bicaranya. Temari menundukkan kepalanya, seolah ujung sepatunya lebih menarik dari apapun yang ada di hadapannya, sedangkan Itachi memandang ke arah kanannya, melihat apapun asal bukan Temari yang berada di sisi kirinya.

"Kita lupakan saja yang lalu. Kita berdua memang melakukan kesalahan, tapi anak itu tidak berdosa. Aku akan berusaha menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik."

"Ya, kau benar." ujarnya setelah menghela nafas panjang.

To be Continued

Ya ya saya tahu, ini ide cerita ini pasaran, crack pairing, tapi entah kenapa pengen banget melihat kedua sosok yang dewasa itu terikat dalam pernikahan yang tidak mereka inginkan, saat hati mereka terisi orang lain. Banyak konflik yang muncul ke permukaan baik konfrontasi secara langsung atau hanya di dalam hati mereka saja. Mungkin fic ini hanya twoshoot atau threeshoot, masih ada tanggungan just another cinderella story sama hunting for love, soalnya. Ini sekedar memuaskan ego saya untuk menciptakan fic Itatema.

O ya kenapa saya gambarkan Sasori sebagai kekasih Temari disini, karena saya ingin menciptakan setting dimana Temari dan Itachi sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu jadi mereka sama-sama tahu porsi keberadaan mereka di hati pasangannya dan tidak berani melanggar batas itu. Well cukup sampai disini dulu penjelasannya, apa saya terlalu banyak omong? Ya sudahlah, so? Mind to review readers? Please...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

Warnings : AU, maybe contain little bit OOC n typo

Summary:

Jika pernikahan tidak bisa membahagiakan pelakunya, setidaknya keluarga mereka bahagia saat pernikahan itu terjadi. Mereka juga tahu posisinya di hati pasangannya dan tidak berani melanggar batas itu.

ooo

Temari melangkah masuk ke ruangan dengan entah berapa puluh pasang mata menyorotnya, kegugupan tiba-tiba melanda dirinya, jika tubuhnya tidak dituntun maka ia pasti sudah membalikkan badan dan menghilang dari ruangan ini. Di tengah ruangan ia melihat calon suaminya menunggu kedatangannya, mengenakan tuksedo putih ia tampak begitu gagah layaknya seorang pangeran. Kami-sama! Sepertinya Temari baru menyadari betapa tampannya seorang Uchiha Itachi di matanya.

Tatapan keduanya tak sengaja bertemu dan Temari merasakan darahnya berdesir ketika matanya tertumbuk dengan bola mata Itachi yang sekelam langit malam.

Itachi tersenyum tipis pada Temari ketika ia telah berada di sisinya, Temari membalasnya dengan senyum gugup, hasil campuran antara terpesona dan kegugupannya berhadapan dengan Itachi.

Sesaat sebelum upacara dimulai Itachi menggenggam dan sedikit meremas tangan Temari, mencoba meyakinkan wanita itu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

ooo

_**To be With You**_

Chapter 2

Nadeshiko Ama

ooo

Itachi terbangun dengan perasaan aneh yang mendera dirinya, perlahan ia menggapai sisi kiri ranjangnya yang kosong. Hanya halus kain yang teraba oleh kulitnya, sedikit kehangatan terasa di lipitan-lipitan sprei yang agak kusut, samar tercium wangi khas wanita itu, menggelitik sisi maskulin dalam dirinya.

Kosong.

Ia sadar bahwa dirinya hanya mereguk kebersamaan yang semu dengan wanita itu, wanita yang sebenarnya terlarang baginya. Wanita yang tak pernah masuk di relung hatinya, begitupun dia tak pernah sedetik pun terpatri di jiwa wanita itu. Hanya satu nama yang ada di benaknya saat ini.

Sasori.

_He feels so dirty, want to make Temari his._

_For the God's sake, Temari is his bestfriend's girl._

Itachi memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang, perlahan ia membuka matanya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Masih teringat di otaknya, tatapan wanita itu pada dirinya, Temari memandang dirinya dengan mata itu, bola mata _dark green_ yang penuh cinta. Bukan, bukan untuk dirinya, tetapi untuk dia, teman baiknya. Dan ia telah memeluk tubuh yang pernah dicintai sahabatnya, menjadikan miliknya walau hanya satu malam.

Ia kembali menyentuh sisi ranjang yang telah ditinggalkan, mungkin ini semua memang suatu kesalahan dan wanita itu telah menyadarinya lebih dini dari dirinya. Begitu salahkah perbuatannya, bahkan tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir itu dan meninggalkannya sendirian dalam kehampaan pagi, hanya menyisakan jejak-jejak manis yang mereka ciptakan semalam.

Lamunan Itachi akan malam itu buyar seketika, ketika ia mendengar suara gemerisik di sebelahnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara itu. Temari tengah mencari posisi nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ini bukan hanya sekedar bayangan,saat ini mereka memang berada dalam satu ranjang di kamar Temari.

Dipandanginya wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya itu, rambut pirangnya tergerai di bantal, ia selalu suka warna rambut Temari, bukan pirang emas atau sewarna madu tetapi _dirty blonde _yanglebih mengingatkannya pada pasir di pantai. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, ia memang sudah mengeluh capek sejak siang tadi, usia kehamilannya yang masih sangat muda membuat dirinya cepat merasa lelah. Maka setelah pesta resepsi yang digelar di sebuah hotel bintang lima usai, Temari langsung meminta pulang untuk beristirahat. Malam pertama yang ia lewati dengan terjaga di samping istrinya yang sudah terbuai di alam mimpi, ia memang tidak berniat melakukan apapun malam ini.

Itachi membetulkan selimut Temari yang sedikit berantakan akibat gerakannya tadi, dengan perlahan ia menggeser tangan kiri Temari yang berada di bawah bantal. Tangan Itachi tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang tersimpan di bawah bantal Temari.

Badannya sontak membeku ketika nyala temaram _table lamp _menyinari secarik kertas yang berhasil ia keluarkan dari bawah bantal istrinya.

Sebuah foto,

Temari dan Sasori tersenyum pada kamera polaroid yang mengabadikan gambar keduanya ketika berada di dermaga pantai. Mengenakan kemeja putih Sasori tengah merangkul pinggang Temari yang tersenyum manis.

Ia sudah bisa menduga semua ini, tapi entah kenapa seperti masih ada yang mengiris-iris hatinya? Itachi boleh saja menjadi suami Temari serta ayah bagi janin yang berada dalam rahimnya, tetapi tetap bukan dia yang berada di hati istrinya, melainkan temannya sendiri. Sasori.

oOo

Bandara Suna terlihat semakin mengecil dibawah, lalu semua pemandangan menjadi putih, Temari hanya bisa melihat awan di kaca jendela pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Konoha. Mulai sekarang Temari bersiap untuk memulai kehidupan barunya di kota itu, karena sejak 3 hari yang lalu ia telah resmi menyandang nama Nyonya Uchiha. Sebuah cincin platina bertatahkan berlian menghiasi jari manisnya, dipandanginya benda mungil yang telah mengikat dirinya dengan pria yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Ia melirik ke arah pria yang dari tadi tenggelam dalam majalah _Business Week _edisi terbaru. Bukan jenis pernikahan seperti ini yang diinginkan Temari, sehari setelah pesta resepsi suaminya kembali menjadi Itachi yang ia kenal, dingin dan irit bicara, padahal malam seusai pesta Itachi masih memeluknya ketika menuju kamarnya.

Tentu saja, bagaimana Temari bisa lupa kalau yang mereka jalani bukan pernikahan dalam arti sesungguhnya. Ini semua demi menjaga nama baik kedua keluarga karena bayi yang sedang ia kandung, dan jangan lupakan bahwa meskipun suaminya tak pernah mengungkapkannya, Itachi masih mencintai wanita itu. Semua tindakan manisnya hanya sekedar sandiwara Itachi agar seluruh keluarga mereka percaya akan hubungan mereka berdua.

Matanya terasa berkaca-kaca, sial, sejak hamil emosinya mudah sekali teraduk-aduk. Bayangkan saja ia pernah menangis saat melihat iklan mesin cuci hanya karena bintang iklannya mencuci setumpuk cucian kotor dengan tangan.

Entah kenapa saat ini ia ingin berada di pelukan suaminya, merasakan kehangatan dari dada bidang pria itu. Mungkin ini keinginan bayinya atau ulah hormonnya, seandainya saja mereka tidak menikah dengan cara ini, tentu tanpa ragu-ragu ia akan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Itachi. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi dan memejamkan mata. Sebuah kesalahan karena setetes cairan panas membasahi pipinya.

Meskipun Temari berusaha menghapus air mata, Itachi masih sempat melihat kristal itu menetes melalui ekor matanya. Dicobanya kembali fokus ke lembaran majalah yang sedang ia tekuni, tapi entah kenapa tidak ada lagi yang menarik perhatiannya. Hampir 5 menit ia masih membaca baris yang sama tanpa paham apa maksud dari kalimat itu. Sebersit rasa bersalah mampir di hatinya, mungkin tak seharusnya ia melakukan semua ini pada Temari, karena pada intinya wanita itulah yang menanggung semua akibatnya. Bukan dirinya yang mengalami _morning sickness_ dan lelah yang berlebihan. Ia sungguh ingin merengkuh Temari ke dalam pelukannya supaya ia dapat berbagi semua beban yang dirasakannya. Tetapi ia tahu diri, bagi istrinya ia hanya sekedar teman sekolah semasa SMA, maka ia pun akan berperan seperti itu, sesuai kedudukannya di hati Temari.

oOo

Mobil yang menjemput mereka dari bandara Konoha telah masuk ke halaman Uchiha Mansion, di depan pintu Temari melihat ibu mertuanya, Uchiha Mikoto, telah menanti mereka. Senang rasanya bertemu wanita kalem itu, terakhir mereka bertemu adalah sehari setelah resepsinya. Mertua serta adik iparnya langsung kembali ke Konoha, sedangkan dirinya masih harus membereskan dokumen-dokumen menyangkut mutasinya ke kantor cabang Konoha. Sebenarnya Temari terkejut bisa mendapat izin mutasi mengingat dirinya masih terikat kontrak sampai 5 bulan ke depan, tetapi sepertinya kekuasaan Uchiha memang lebih besar. Setelah Itachi berbicara dengan direktur bank tempat Temari bekerja, maka tidak sampai sehari keluarlah surat kepindahan Temari.

Mobil sudah berhenti tepat di depan Mikoto,Itachi turun terlebih dulu dan membukakan pintu bagi Temari.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Temari? Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Mikoto menyambut menantunya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Baik, bagaimana dengan Kaa-san? Aku juga senang bertemu kaa-san." Temari membalas pelukannya dengan sepenuh hati, seolah berpelukan dengan ibunya sendiri.

"Wajahmu pucat, Temari. Wanita hamil memang sebaiknya tidak bepergian terlalu jauh. Istirahatlah di kamar, kau juga istrirahatlah Itachi."

"Tidak perlu, Kaa-san. Aku langsung ke kantor saja." Itachi menolak dengan halus saran dari ibunya. "Kaa-san benar, kau istirahatlah, Temari. Ayame akan mengantarmu."

"Iya."

Ayame membawa koper-koper Temari ke atas dan berjalan sebagai penunduk jalan mendahului nyonya muda Uchiha.

Temari mengikuti Ayame setelah sebelumnya undur diri dari ibu mertua dan suaminya. Ia memang sudah lelah dan ingin segera berbaring di ranjang.

Temari baru melangkahkan kakinya di anak tangga kelima ketika tiba-tiba pegangannya goyah. Kepalanya terasa ringan dan kakinya seperti tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya lagi, tubuhnya mulai oleng. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan Temari mendengar Itachi menyerukan namanya.

Itachi berlari secepatnya ketika melihat tubuh Temari hampir jatuh di tangga, beruntung ia masih sempat menangkap tubuhnya sebelum terhempas ke lantai.

Mikoto tidak sempat bereaksi apa-apa kecuali hanya memekik kecil ketika melihat tubuh menantunya yang pingsan masih sempat ditangkap putranya, ia bergegas menghampiri keduanya. Mikoto tak pernah melihat wajah putra sulungnya sepucat itu, Itachi memanggil-manggil istrinya, tidak ada jawaban maka ia segera membopong tubuh Temari ke kamarnya.

"Kaa-san tolong panggil dokter."

oOo

Samar-samar bau minyak kayu putih tercium hidungnya, membawa kesadaran kembali ke raga Temari. Perlahan matanya membuka dan Temari menemukan dirinya sudah terbaring di ranjang, ibu mertuanya duduk di ranjangnya sambil membawa sebotol minyak kayu putih, sedangkan Itachi berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Ia mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya, tapi ia kembali terhempas ke kasur karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertenaga.

"Jangan bangun dulu, Temari." Mikoto menahan tubuh Temari yang mencoba untuk bangun lagi. Temari mengangguk lemah karena ia memang tidak punya tenaga untuk membantahnya.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk perlahan lalu dibuka oleh pelayan keluarga Uchiha, Ayame, membawa sebuah nampan berisi secangkir teh hangat. Itachi segera menghampirinya dan mengambil cangkir itu.

"Minumlah teh dulu Temari supaya kadar gula di tubuhmu meningkat." Ujar Mikoto sambil membantu Temari untuk duduk.

Itachi membantu Temari untuk meminum tehnya, baru mengabiskan tiga tegukan, tetapi Temari sudah mendorong kembali cangkir yang diulurkan suaminya. Itachi mengerti apa yang dimaksud Temari, maka ia meletakkan cangkirnya di meja samping ranjangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Itachi menyentuh wajah Temari yang mulai menampakkan warna, tidak sepucat tadi.

Temari tidak menjawab hanya mengangguk pelan, Itachi yang berlutut di sisi ranjang segara merengkuh Temari ke dalam pelukannya seraya membelai kepala istrinya.

oOo

Itachi memandang kartu di tangannya dengan gamang, benarkah kartu ucapan itu yang akan ia berikan kepada Temari. Sekali lagi ia membaca ucapan yang dituliskan pramuniaga tadi, _'Untuk Temari, Istriku Tercinta'_

Ia membayangkan ekspresi Temari ketika nanti membaca kartu ucapan ini, pasti dia akan menganggap dirinya sebagai pria sentimentil atau semacamnya. Sejujurnya bukan itu yang ditakutkan Itachi, ia takut dengan kalimat itu Temari akan beranggapan bahwa dirinya akan mencoba menggantikan posisi Sasori di hatinya dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Itachi tahu seberapa besar cinta Temari untuk mendiang temannya itu. Jika bukan karena bayi yang sedang dikandung Temari, maka Itachi berani bertaruh bahwa Temari lebih memilih sendiri daripada menerima pinangan lelaki manapun. Masih segar di ingatan Itachi saat sehari sebelum hari pernikahan mereka, ia yang tidak datang pada saat pemakaman Sasori berniat untuk mengunjungi makam temannya itu. Maka sore itu setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan menyangkut pernikahannya, ia pergi ke sana.

Kaki Itachi seperti terbuat dari beton, berat sekali untuk dilangkahkan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa maka ia hanya bisa terdiam terpaku ketika melihat seorang wanita muda berambut pirang berlutut membelakangi dirinya tengah menangis tersedu-sedu di pusara Sasori. Punggungnya berguncang-guncang menahan sedu sedannya, Temari berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya dengan menutup mulutnya, tetapi yang terdengar oleh Itachi malah isakan yang begitu menyayat hati.

Itachi langsung melangkah pergi dari situ tidak ingin menganggu privasi Temari, mungkin ia ingin berpamitan atau malah sedang mengadukan perbuatannya pada Sasori. Ia sungguh tidak ingin hidup diantara kenangan Temari dan Sasori, tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

Itachi memanggil pramuniaga yang membantunya tadi dan mengatakan bahwa ia berubah pikiran dan ingin menulis sendiri kartu ucapan untuk istrinya.

oOo

Temari sedang memandang kosong ke layar laptop yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan _sensitivity analysis_ calon debiturnya, tetapi ia biarkan saja layar itu menyala tanpa mendapat perhatian darinya. Ia hanya duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa ruang tamu _penthouse _mereka berdua, mereka tidak tinggal di apartemen milik Itachi dulu. Ketika ia menanyakannya pada Itachi, ia hanya menjawab bahwa apartemennya terlalu kecil untuk mereka berdua, tentu saja Temari tidak percaya pada jawaban itu karena apertemen Itachi yang dulu cukup luas untuk mereka berdua bahkan ketika anaknya lahir nanti, masih ada cukup ruang untuk mereka bertiga. Mungkin Itachi ingin membuka lembaran baru dengan pindah ke tempat baru sehingga tidak teringat-ingat akan dosa yang mereka perbuat di tempat itu.

Ia sedikit tidak bersemangat malam ini, ia memikirkan kenapa suaminya belum pulang juga, tidak biasanya ia terlambat pulang, jika ada meeting mendadak maka ia akan menelpon Temari, tetapi dari tadi ponselnya tidak juga berbunyi. Selain alasan itu sebenarnya Temari juga merindukan keberadaan Itachi di sampingnya, ia selalu menyukai pembawaan tenang Itachi juga sorot matanya yang tegas dan tajam tetapi lembut ketika menatap dirinya.

Terkadang ia sedikit bingung apakah ini semua hanya pembawaan ibu hamil atau ia mulai nyaman berada di dekat Itachi. Ia selalu merindukan pelukan Itachi, meskipun itu hanya didapatnya ketika mereka tidur saja, awalnya Temari merasa kedinginan dengan AC di kamar mereka dan berbaring lebih merapat ke tubuh Itachi dan reflek ia merengkuh tubuh Temari ke pelukannya dan sekarang itu menjadi kebiasaan mereka saat tidur. Temari menyukai wangi Itachi, bukan karena parfumnya, karena Temari selalu mual mencium bau parfum Itachi. Senyawa pheromon yang dikeluarkan tubuh Itachi memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi tubuh Temari, ia seolah kecanduan dengannya, membuat Temari selalu merindukan wangi tubuh suaminya.

Temari sedikit terlonjak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah suaminya. Itachi membawa sebuah kotak di tangannya, ia tersenyum ketika suaminya duduk di sebelahnya dan menyerahkan kotak itu pada Temari.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya sedikit bingung.

"Bukalah." Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis.

Temari sedikit tertegun ketika melihat isi kotak itu, sebuah buku dan kartu. Perlahan diambilnya buku itu, seulas senyum terbit di bibir Temari membaca judulnya, jemarinya mengelus deretan huruf yang diemboss dengan warna ungu,_'My First Pregnancy'_, ia lalu mengambil kartu yang menyertai buku itu. Ia kembali tertegun ketika membaca isi kartu tersebut, _'Untuk Temari, Ibu dari anakku.' _

Tak pelak lagi air mata mulai merebak di bola mata _dark green_ Temari.

"Temari? Apa kau tidak suka?" Itachi sedikit kelabakan melihat reaksi Temari atas hadiahnya.

Temari menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum lemah, "Kau tahu kan? Aku bahkan menangis ketika melihat iklan waktu itu."

Itachi merengkuh Temari ke dalam pelukannya, lega karena air mata itu hanya karena pengaruh dari hormonnya.

Sementara itu air mata Temari tetap mengalir dengan alasan lain, hatinya perih meradang.

'Bagimu aku cuma ibu dari anakmu kan Itachi?" Batinnya miris menerima kenyataan ini.

oOo

Mimpi Temari terputus ketika ponselnya berbunyi nyaring memecah kesunyian kamarnya, tangannya menggapai-gapai biang keributan di pagi yang tenang itu. Masih dengan mata terpejam ia menjawab telepon, berharap bahwa yang dibawanya adalah berita penting, ia sedikit dongkol karena tidurnya yang nyenyak menjadi terganggu.

Temari mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkannya ke bantal ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Itachi keluar dengan handuk masih melilit pinggangnya, rambut hitamnya sedikit lembap akibat guyuran shower.

"Telepon untukmu?" Ia bertanya seraya berjalan mendekat ke ranjang.

Temari mengangguk pelan, "Ya, _briefing_ pagi dimajukan."

"Kalau begitu mandilah sekarang, biar aku yang menyiapkan sarapan." Temari tak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui saran suaminya, meskipun sebenarnya ia lebih memilih untuk kembali berbaring di ranjangnya yang hangat.

Selesai berdandan Temari segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur, disana ia menemukan Itachi sedang membuat _scrambled egg_, di meja sudah tersedia susu dan kopi. Temari segera meraih susu khusus ibu hamil yang telah dibuatkan Itachi dan meminumnya seteguk, sudah berkali-kali ia meminumnya tetapi tetap saja tidak membuatnya menyukai susu itu dan ia tidak punya pilihan lain karena ibu hamil tidak boleh minum kopi.

Itachi yang sudah selesai memasak kini duduk di hadapan Temari, ia mengamati keengganan wanita itu untuk meminum susunya, Itachi tahu dengan pasti bahwa istrinya itu tidak pernah menyukai susu. Dulu sewaktu mereka di asrama, Sasori selalu menghabiskan jatah susu Temari saat sarapan. Awalnya Itachi sedikit khawatir ketika dokter dan ibunya menganjurkan Temari untuk meminum susu untuk ibu hamil, karena kebutuhan vitamin dan mineral ibu hamil tidak bisa dicukupi dari makanan yang dikonsumsinya saja. Mengetahui itu semua demi kebaikan bayinya maka Temari menyanggupinya dan itu membuat Itachi sangat lega.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Itachi?" Temari bertanya keheranan.

"Tidak. Makanmu lahap sekali." Itachi tersenyum tipis saat terpergok memandangi istrinya.

"Tentu saja, aku makan untuk dua orang. Kau tidak mau itu?" Tanya Temari sambil menunjuk piring Itachi dengan garpu yang dipegangnya.

"Kau mau?" Itachi menyerahkan sepiring _scrambled egg _miliknya yang baru sesuap ia makan.

"Lalu kau?"

"Tidak apa, aku tidak terbiasa makan pagi-pagi begini. Makanlah." Temari menerima bagian Itachi dengan senang hati.

Itachi tersenyum melihat nafsu makan Temari, ia senang melihat istrinya sudah makan dengan baik, awal kehamilannya dulu Temari bahkan tidak bisa mempertahankan makanan di lambungnya lebih dari satu jam.

Memasuki bulan keempat kehamilannya Temari sudah tidak mengalami _morning sickness_ tetapi itu tidak membuat Itachi bernafas lega karena sekarang Temari memasuki fase mengidam yang sedikit merepotkan dirinya. Pernah suatu malam Temari menginginkan bubur yang berada di dekat rumahnya di Suna padahal itu sudah jam 1 dini hari, Temari terus merengek meminta bubur itu, akhirnya Itachi menyuruh anak buahnya untuk memenuhi permintaan Temari. Parahnya, tukang bubur itu sedang pulang kampung ke Kiri selama satu minggu, alhasil selama minggu itu Itachi tidak pernah tidur nyenyak mendengarkan rengekan Temari yang tidak mau digantikan makanan apapun.

Itachi berdiri untuk membereskan peralatan makan mereka dan mulai memasukkan ke mesin cuci piring. Setelah semuanya berada di dalam mesin, Itachi meraih jas dan dasi yang tadi tersampir di kursi sebelahnya.

"Jangan lupa nanti siang kita harus fitting terakhir baju untuk pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura." Kata Temari sambil membantu mengikat dasi Itachi.

"Mereka itu benar-benar tancap gas ya?"

"Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?" pertanyaan retoris diajukan Temari kepada suaminya tanpa menatap wajahnya ataupun menghentikan kegiatannya di leher Itachi.

Itachi tersentak mendengar perkataan Temari, ia tahu benar apa yang dimaksudkan oleh istrinya.

Bersamaan dengan itu Temari telah selesai mengikat dasinya, Itachi segera menahan tubuh Temari yang hendak berlalu dari hadapannya. Ia memandang lekat ke mata Temari dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan istrinya. Tanpa aba-aba Itachi langsung memeluk tubuh Temari, perutnya yang mulai membesar sedikit menghalangi Itachi untuk memeluknya erat.

Temari hanya terdiam kaku saat Itachi memeluknya dan mengumamkan kata maaf di telinganya. Temari hendak membalas pelukan Itachi ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan yang cukup keras mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya anakmu tidak mau kau peluk, Itachi." Ujar Temari sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Itachi.

Itachi tidak berkata apa-apa selain mengusap perut buncit Temari dan bayinya langsung tenang kembali.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang ke kantor." Temari mengalihkan pembicaraan.

oOo

Temari melihat pantulan tubuh Sakura di cermin dengan sedih, hatinya seperti diremas-remas mengingat bahwa kebahagiaan gadis itu harus dibayar mahal oleh dirinya dan Itachi yang terpaksa terikat oleh pernikahan yang tidak mereka inginkan.

Sakura tengah membalik-balikan tubuhnya menghadap cermin berusaha melihat kesempurnaan penampilannya. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri, mungkin memang itu yang harusnya dirasakan oleh calon pengantin, tapi nyatanya itu tidak berlaku saat pernikahannya dua bulan lalu, hatinya sibuk terombang-ambing antara dua pria di hidupnya, Sasori dan Itachi.

Gaun pengantin putih berhiaskan renda dan kristal bagai Cinderella, tiara yang gemerlapan, tudung pengantin yang halus, semua itu pernah ia impikan dulu, ketika ia tengah bersama Sasori, tetapi itu semua bagai terhempas ombak di lautan, pergi dan tak pernah kembali. Hidupnya seperti lepas dari kendali dengan perginya Sasori, semua impian yang telah ia rajut terlepas berantakan tak tersisa sedikit pun. Kadang ia berharap bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi yang akan berakhir ketika ia bangun. Tetapi tidak, ketika bangun, ia menemukan dirinya adalah nyonya muda Uchiha yang tengah mengandung salah satu penerus keluarga Uchiha.

Tak pernah ia bayangkan bahkan di angan-angan paling liar sekalipun ia akan menjadi istri seorang jenius Uchiha Itachi, belum lagi badannya yang semakin hari semakin membengkak, lama-kelamaan ia merasa seperti paus di darat. Baju lamanya sudah tidak ada yang muat dan ia terpaksa membeli dengan ukuran baju satu atau dua tingkat di atasnya. Satu lagi yang semakin menyiksa dirinya adalah ia terpaksa harus bolak-balik ke toilet karena saluran urinenya semakin terdesak oleh ukuran rahimnya yang kian membesar dan kesanalah sekarang ia akan pergi.

...

Itachi masuk ke fitting room sendirian karena cuma ia yang datang terlambat dan semua anggota keluarganya sudah melakukan pengepasan terakhir untuk pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura yang tinggal satu minggu lagi. Disana ia menemukan Sakura sendirian, termenung memandang bayangannya di depan cermin.

"Sakura? Sedang apa kau?" Tanyanya seraya mendekat ke arah gadis itu.

"Itachi-nii? Tidak, aku hanya sedang bercermin saja." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan bohong, Sakura. Aku mengenalmu sejak kecil."

"Tidak ada, sungguh. Aku hanya..." Sakura terdiam tidak meneruskan kata-katanya, Itachi dengan sabar menunggunya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Aku hanya merindukan tou-san."

"Sakura..."

"Tanggung jawab seorang ayah pada putrinya berakhir ketika ia mengantarkan putrinya menuju pelaminan, karena mulai dari saat itu ia adalah tanggung jawab suaminya. Aku sedih karena tou-san tidak ada disini ketika aku menikah."

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi ayahmu, tapi kita tidak bisa menentang kehendak Tuhan."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya aku saat itu jika tidak ada Itachi-nii dan Sasuke-kun waktu beliau tiada, kalian selalu disisiku. Terima kasih." Sakura berkata seraya memeluk Itachi.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Itachi sambil membalas pelukan Sakura. "Sebentar lagi kau akan mempunyai keluarga baru yang juga menyayangimu." Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan di pelukan Itachi.

Pintu dibuka dari luar dan menampakkan Temari yang sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura tidak sendirian melainkan bersama suaminya, yang entah kapan datang kesini. Keduanya terkejut melihat siapa yang masuk ke ruangan dan segera melepaskan pelukan diantara mereka.

"Sakura, kaa-san memanggilmu."

"Iya. Terima kasih, Temari-nee." Jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Itachi sedikit bingung melihat ekspresi wajah Temari, ia tidak berbicara apapun dan terus berjalan mendekat ke tempat Itachi berdiri.

Sekitar satu meter dari tempat Itachi, Temari tiba-tiba berhenti. Keduanya terdiam tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan, maka Itachi mulai melepas kancing kemejanya.

"_I ever heard, man cheat when his wife is pregnant_." Itachi menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang ke arah Temari.

Temari menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya dan memandang mata onyx Itachi, "_Just don't do it with her_."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Itachi untuk memahami perkataan Temari, ia langsung menahan pergelangan Temari ketika wanita itu akan pergi dari hadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Temari?" Tanya Itachi tajam.

"Demi Tuhan, Itachi. Sakura akan segera menjadi adik iparmu."

To be Continued...

Author's note:

Finally it had been finished...

Hola Nadeshiko come back with new chapter of To be With You.

First, I want say thank you for all of reader and reviewer in my first fic ItaTema. It means a lot for me.

Gimana? Gimana? Konflik batinnya kerasa gak? Agak OOC kah? Yah karena Temari lagi hamil maka harap maklum aja ya, bawaan ibu hamil. Itachi OOC juga? Biasanya hormon suami ikut berfluktuasi saat istrinya hamil.

Well, let me know about your opinion about this fic, so mind to review?

Intermezzo, sekedar coretan gak jelas n sekilas info dari fic-fic Nadeshiko:

Part one:

Fic oneshot terpanjang: Anywhere

Fic tercepat pembuatannya: The Girl Who Pass Outside My Door

Fic terlama update: Hunting for Love ch 2

Fic multichapter terpanjang: Hunting for Love ch 3

Fic multichapter tercepat update: Just Another Cinderella Story ch 2

Fic terlama ngendon di lepi: To be With You ch 1

Songfic pertama: Anywhere

Fic oneshot terpendek: The Girl Who Pass Outside My Door

Fic multichapter terpendek: Just Another Cinderella Story ch 1

See u again in intermezzo part 2 :)

Regard,

Nadeshiko Ama


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

Warnings : AU, maybe contain little bit OOC n typo

_ Paragraph with Italic font means flashback_

Summary:

Jika pernikahan tidak bisa membahagiakan pelakunya, setidaknya keluarga mereka bahagia saat pernikahan itu terjadi. Mereka juga tahu posisinya di hati pasangannya dan tidak berani melanggar batas itu.

ooo

"_I ever heard, man cheat when his wife is pregnant_. _Just don't do it with her_."

"Apa maksudmu, Temari?"

"Demi Tuhan, Itachi. Sakura akan segera menjadi adik iparmu."

ooo

_**To be With You**_

Chapter 3

Nadeshiko Ama

ooo

Alunan syahdu _Ave Maria_ terdengar begitu menyayat hatinya, ia teringat sebuah janji yang dulu pernah diucapkannya padanya.

_Sebuah nada yang sangat familiar melantun di sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati, seolah menuntun kakinya menuju sumber suara. Temari menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu dan menemukan seorang pria tengah menggesek biola, matanya terpejam meresapi tiap nada yang ia hasilkan. Temari tidak berniat mengganggu, maka ia hanya diam saja sambil menikmati kedua inderanya dimanjakan oleh keindahan yang ada di depannya._

_Kelopak mata itu perlahan membuka seiring nada terakhir yang keluar dari biolanya, telinganya menangkap sebuah tepuk tangan yang ditujukan padanya. Ia begitu larut dalam permainan biolanya sehingga tak menyadari bahwa seorang tamu tak diundang telah mencuri dengar permainan biolanya. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir wanita yang ia hampiri._

"_Sasori, itu tadi bagus sekali." Ia tidak menjawab pujian itu, melainkan menghadiahi pemujinya dengan sebuah kecupan ringan di dahinya._

"_Sasori?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Kalau kita nanti menikah, kau saja yang memainkan Ave Maria."_

"_Aku kan pengantinnya. Harusnya aku duduk manis saja di sampingu." _

"_Tapi aku cuma suka jika kau yang membawakan Ave Maria, seperti tadi. Aku merasakan damai menyelimuti hatiku."Temari terus berbicara sambil memandang Sasori._

"_Mau ya? Aku mohon."_

_Sasori tidak menjawab melainkan hanya tersenyum dan mencium ujung hidung Temari sambil berbisik, "Anything for you."_

"Jangan melihat Sakura seperti itu, seolah kau ingin menelannya bulat-bulat." Bisikan di dekat telinga Temari menarikknya dari lamunan yang berkepanjangan.

Temari dengan cepat menoleh ke arah pria di sebelahnya dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Dengar Itachi, awalnya kita memang tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini, tapi sekarang kau adalah suamiku. Dan aku tidak suka milikku diganggu orang lain." Temari menatap langsung ke arah mata onyx suaminya, seolah menegaskan kalimatnya barusan, "Kau milikku, Itachi. Milikku." Penegasan terakir diberikan pada laki-laki itu dan ia langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkannya.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang melihat kepergian Temari, sekali lagi ia berhadapan dengan _mood swings _wanita hamil, sedikit merepotkan memang, tetapi itu semua konsekuensi dari perbuatannya dulu. Jika ia mengetahui efek samping fluktuasi hormon dari wanita hamil, maka mungkin dulu ia akan berpikir panjang sebelum melakukannya pada Temari.

Sebenarnya tadi Itachi hanya bercanda, saat melihat wajah sendu Temari, ia berpikir pasti istrinya sedang teringat pada almarhum Sasori, maka ia ingin mencairkan suasana, tetapi kalimatnya berubah menjadi bumerang yang menyerang kembali dirinya.

oOo

Pasangan pengantin baru itu tengah bersiap-siap melakukan _first dance_, intro _I Believe- _Stevie Wondermengalun lembut, mengiringi dansa Sasuke dan Sakura yang pertama sebagai sepasang suami istri. Itachi teringat dengan _first dance_ di resepsi pernikahannya dengan Temari. Benar-benar canggung, karena mereka tak pernah berdansa sebelumnya, bukan hanya itu, ketika _wedding organizer _menanyakan lagu apa yang mereka inginkan untuk mengiringi _first dance _mereka, mereka berdua hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ketika akhirnya Itachi menjawab yang sebenarnya bahwa mereka belum terpikir untuk menggunakan lagu apa, perwakilan _wedding organizer _itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan heran, bagaimana bisa calon pengantin yang hari pernikahannya tinggal menghitung hari belum menentukan lagu _first dance _mereka, setelah Itachi dan Temari benar-benar mengatakan bahwa mereka memang belum kepikiran sama sekali akan hal itu, wanita itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan akhirnya memutuskan lagu kenangan kami saja yang akan digunakan untuk mengiringi _first dance_.

Lagi-lagi mereka berdua hanya bisa berpandangan dengan penuh tanda tanya, jangankan lagu kenangan, jika ditanya apa film favorit pasangan mereka, ia tidak yakin akan menjawab dengan tepat. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Temari mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menggunakan lagu _So Close_ milik Jon McLaughlin untuk mengiringi _first dance_ mereka. Entah makna apa yang terkandung dalam lagu itu Itachi hanya bisa mengangguk dan menyetujui pilihan calon istrinya itu.

Itachi melirik Temari yang berdiri di sampingnya, ia juga tengah mengamati kedua sejoli yang tengah berbahagia melakukan dansa di tengah ruangan, tatapannya sulit diartikan oleh Itachi, tapi ia bisa memastikan bahwa ada tatapan getir di bola mata _dark green _istrinya. Itachi baru akan menyentuh tangan Temari, ketika tiba-tiba wanita itu beranjak meninggalkan kerumunan tamu yang menyaksikan dansa Sasuke dan Sakura.

Temari menghela nafas lega ketika punggungnya menyentuh sandaran kursi, karena berangsur-angsur nyeri di punggungnya mulai reda, usia kehamilannya yang bertambah menyebabkan punggungnya terasa sakit ketika ia berdiri terlalu lama. Matanya menyapu keadaan di sekitarnya, semua tamu masih berkerumun di tengah _ballroom_ terhanyut dalam romansa kebahagiaan pasangan Uchiha yang baru, hanya ia yang tidak mampu menikmati malam ini sepenuhnya. Tidak juga, ia yakin ada seorang lagi yang pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya? Ia bahkan tak berani membayangkan bagaimana perasaan pria itu, pasti dibutuhkan lebih dari sekedar kesabaran untuk melihat orang yang kau cintai tengah bahagia bersanding dengan pilihan hatinya, apalagi jika pria itu adalah adik kandungmu sendiri yang juga sangat kau kasihi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Temari sedikit tersentak ketika tiba-tiba pria yang sedang ia pikirkan mendekat ke tempatnya.

Itachi refleks mengerutkan kedua alisnya ketika melihat Temari menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sedikit linglung seakan tidak yakin dengan jawabannya. Ia segera duduk disamping Temari dan segera meneliti keadaan istrinya, ia takut Temari drop lagi seperti dua bulan lalu, kelelahan setelah resepsi pernikahan mereka di Suna. Ditelitinya wajah tirus istrinya, tampak sedikit lelah tetapi tidak pucat. Matanya terus menyusuri lekuk wajah Temari, sekian tahun mengenal wanita itu, baru kali ini mengamati wajahnya sedemikian dekat dan ia setuju bahwa istrinya itu memang cantik, apalagi matanya merupakan mata terhijau yang pernah ia lihat. Mata Temari terkesan misterius, berbeda dengan mata hijau Sakura yang lebih ceria dan hangat,. Ah Sakura, kenapa ia mesti memikirkan gadis itu lagi?

"Itachi?" Temari sontak mengerutkan keningnya ketika tiba-tiba raut wajah pria itu mendadak menjadi keruh, ia bertanya-tanya apa ada yang salah dengan wajahnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, aku justru khawatir padamu. Kau tiba-tiba kesini ada yang kau keluhkan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit capek karena terlalu lama berdiri. Sebenarnya aku lebih memikirkanmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman disini, kita bisa kembali ke suite."

Itachi sedikit terkejut ketika Temari mengatakan hal itu, "Temari, dari mana kau tahu soal Sakura?"

Senyum simpul terulas di bibir Temari sebelum menjawab, "Aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Deidara dan Kisame yang meributkan perasaanmu mengenai pernikahan ini, yah bisa dibilang aku tak sengaja mengetahui masalah ini."

Itachi mengingat-ingat untuk memberi pelajaran pada mulut lancang kedua temannya itu.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" Akhirnya Temari tidak tahan lagi untuk menanyakan hal yang selama ini ia pikirkan.

"Temari? Ini tidak... Aku..." Itachi kebingungan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan sensitif itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya saja? Kau pasti tersiksa."

Temari melihat suaminya menyunggingkan senyum getir sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, "Jika aku mengatakan perasaanku maka hubungan kami bertiga pasti akan menjadi canggung, baik Sasuke ataupun Sakura pasti akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena merasa tidak enak padaku, begitu juga aku, apa aku masih punya hati untuk melihat bahwa dua orang yang penting bagiku terluka gara-gara aku?"

"Tapi kebahagiaanmu juga penting, Itachi." Temari masih bersikukuh mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Sekarang itu tidak penting, Temari. Lihatlah semua orang bahagia dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Jadi menurutmu lebih baik dua orang yang terluka daripada tiga orang yang terluka?"

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau yang paling menderita, Temari. Kita sama-sama tahu bahwa pernikahan kita adalah simbiosis yang saling menguntungkan. Dan, ya, selama aku bisa meminimalkan jumlah orang yang terluka, maka jalan itulah yang akan kupilih."

Semua kata-kata Temari tertahan di bibirnya ketika mendengar perkataan Itachi, hanya sebatas itukah arti pernikahan mereka bagi Itachi, sekedar simbiosis mutualisme.

Itachi langsung menyesali semua kata-kata yang terlanjur keluar dari mulutnya, ia tahu semua perkataannya hanya karena emosi semata, pertanyaan Temari terlalu memojokkan dirinya dan seperti seekor landak yang terancam maka secara otomatis durinya akan menusuk seseorang yang akan mencoba menyentuhnya.

Itachi baru akan menjelaskan pada Temari ketika tiba-tiba ibunya datang menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan keadaan Temari yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Temari tiba-tiba mengeluh lelah dan pamit untuk meninggalkan pesta terlebih dahulu. Dan sadarlah Itachi bahwa badai pertama yang menggoncang rumah tangga mereka telah datang.

oOo

Temari begitu tergesa-gesa sehingga tidak menghiraukan protes dari beberapa orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak. Ia terus berlari untuk segera memastikan kabar yang baru saja ia terima, tidak dipedulikan paru-parunya yang terasa terbakar karena terus berlari. Hatinya terus merapal doa semoga berita yang ia terima salah dan sesampainya disana, ia akan disambut senyum hangat darinya.

Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika menyentuh pegangan pintu, seolah semua aliran darah telah dihentikan ke tangannya ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk menekan pegangan pintu itu. Dikuatkan segenap hatinya untuk membuka pintu yang membatasi dirinya dengan sebuah ruangan di hadapannya.

Bau antiseptik langsung menusuk hidungnya, tetapi bukan itu yang menyebabkan semua pasokan udara terasa tersedot dari paru-parunya. Seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat tengah mengelilingi seorang pria yang tengah berbaring di ranjang. Semua kepala sontak menoleh ke arahnya, dokter itu melayangkan senyum simpatik kepadanya.

"Kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, Temari-san."

"Tidak, ini pasti mimpi. Ini pasti mimpi." Kata-kata itu terus diucapkan Temari seolah memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk segara bangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

Tubuhnya seolah merespon perkataan Temari, kerena segera saja ia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya dan mendapati dirinya berada di kamarnya. Ia memandang nyalang ke tiap sudut kamar, hanya ada ia di ranjang itu. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan mengingat mimpi itu, ia merapatkan selimut ke sekeliling tubuhnya, tapi sia-sia kehangatan serat kain itu bahkan tak mampu mengusir dingin yang merambat di punggungnya. Ia butuh Itachi, pelukannya selalu bisa membawa kehangatan di tiap sel tubuhnya, tetapi pria itu masih belum pulang, perlukah ia menelponnya sekarang? Ia mengambil ponselnya, sudah jam 11 malam, beberapa saat kemudian Temari masih memegang ponselnya ragu-ragu untuk menelepon Itachi. Ponsel itu pun lalu ia letakkan kembali di tempat semula, ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju dapur, segelas coklat panas mungkin bisa membantu meradakan kegelisahannya.

Matanya memandang kosong ke arah TV di hadapannya, berkas-berkas cahaya terpantul di wajahnya menyinari ruangan yang memang sengaja tak dinyalakan. Ia memutuskan tidak kembali tidur, takut jika ia memejamkan mata sekejap saja maka mimpi itu kembali hadir.

Kilatan-kilatan cahaya seolah menyeretnya kembali merasakan mimpi itu, sebenarnya itu bukan sekedar mimpi buruk atau bunga tidurnya, karena ia memang pernah mengalaminya sekitar setahun yang lalu.

Semuanya berawal dari kesehatan Nenek Chiyo yang semakin memburuk akibat sirosis hati yang dideritanya, dokter mengatakan bahwa masih ada kemungkinan untuk menyelamatkannya dengan melakukan transplantasi hati. Setelah melakukan serangkaian tes akhirnya didapatkan hasil bahwa Sasori merupakan donor yang cocok untuk neneknya tersebut. Nenek Chiyo sesungguhnya sudah menolak rencana transplantasi itu, tetapi Sasori bersikeras untuk berusaha menyelamatkan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Temari bahkan telah diminta Nenek Chiyo untuk membujuk Sasori agar membatalkan niatannya, tetapi tentu saja semua itu sia-sia, karena selain tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya kekasihnya itu, ia juga sangat memahami perasaan Sasori yang tidak mau kehilangan anggota keluarganya lagi setelah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat ia berumur 7 tahun.

Sekarang itu menjadi penyesalan terbesar Temari, ia selalu bertanya bagaimana seandainya jika ia berusaha lebih keras untuk membujuk Sasori saat itu pasti ia masih bersama Sasori saat ini. Temari baru saja kembali dari makan siang bersama teman-temannya ketika kabar itu sampai padanya, Sasori mengalami pendarahan pada saat proses pengambilan sebagian hatinya dan seperti sebuah keseimbangan alam ketika satu nyawa selamat maka alam meminta gantinya. Operasi transplantasi Nenek Chiyo berhasil sedangkan cucunya tidak berhasil diselamatkan.

Tangan Temari semakin erat menggenggam mug di pangkuannya, kukunya menjadi putih akibat eratnya tekanan Temari pada mug.

...

Itachi langsung menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati istrinya begitu tenggelam pada acara televisi sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah pulang.

"Belum tidur, Temari?" tegurnya seraya duduk di sebelah istrinya.

Temari kaget bukan kepalang ketika tiba-tiba Itachi duduk di sebelahnya, ia lalu menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban kepada suaminya.

"Menungguku?" tanya Itachi sambil melepas jas dan dasinya.

Lagi-lagi Temari menggeleng, "Mimpi buruk." Temari berkata lirih.

Itachi terkejut mendengar jawaban Temari yang tak disangkanya, ia pun otomatis merangkul bahu istrinya dan membelainya pelan, "Tenanglah ada aku." Bisiknya sambil mencium kepala Temari.

Belaian pelan di bahunya membuat seluruh syarafnya rileks, tanpa sadar ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Itachi. Belaian lembut dan intens yang diberikan Itachi perlahan mengantarnya ke alam mimpi, tidak ada lagi mimpi buruk hanya perasaan aman dan nyaman yang diberikan oleh suaminya.

oOo

Tubuhnya menggeliat pelan saat terusik cahaya matahari pagi yang menerobos masuk ke kamarnya, gerakannya sedikit terhambat karena ia berada dalam dekapan suaminya. Sepelan mungkin ia mencoba melepas lengan Itachi yang melingkar di perutnya, tetapi gerakan kecil itu membuat pemiliknya mulai terjaga. Bukannya melonggarkan pelukannya ia malah mengeratkan di tubuh istrinya.

"Bangun, Itachi. Ini sudah jam 7."

"Ini kan _weekend_ kenapa harus bangun pagi-pagi." Gumamnya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukan bahu Temari.

"Aku harus ke dokter." Jawabnya sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Itachi.

"Kau sakit?" Itachi sepenuhnya terjaga mendengar jawaban Temari.

"Tidak, cuma cek rutin saja." Temari tersenyum melihat wajah khawatir Itachi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa harus pagi-pagi?"

"Karena katanya hari ini aku bisa tahu jenis kelaminnya?"

"Ha? Apanya?" tanyanya sambil duduk di ranjang.

"Bayinya, Itachi." Jawab Temari sambil menunjuk perutnya.

"Oh." Itachi tersenyum menahan malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Mau." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

Temari tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Itachi yang kelewat antusias, "Baiklah sekarang pergilah mandi, Tuan Pemalas, karena jika terlalu lama aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Oke, oke." Jawabnya sambil mendesah dan mulai keluar dari selimutnya.

oOo

"Kalian siap?"

Dokter itu melihat pasangan muda itu mengangguk lalu melanjutkan, "Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang. Detak jantungnya normal, organ lengkap dan ah.."

"Ada yang salah, Dok?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada khawatir, Temari juga memandang cemas ke arah dokter itu.

"Tidak ada, jangan cemas seperti itu. Selamat kalian akan bertemu dengan putra kalian 4 bulan lagi."

"Maksudnya? Jadi ..."

"Ya, jenis kelamin bayi kalian laki-laki."

Temari dan Itachi masih sedikit terkejut dengan kabar yang baru saja mereka dengar, keduanya masih tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menunjukkan kebahagiaan mereka.

"Kau dengar itu, Temari?" Itachi bertanya sambil memandang wajah Temari.

"Ya, kau suka?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya sambil membelai kepala Temari.

...

Itachi dan Temari baru saja akan masuk ke lift ketika ada seseorang yang memanggil Itachi, mereka melihat ada seorang wanita berambut coklat bergegas menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hana?"

"Halo Itachi. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, kau sendiri? Oh iya, ini istriku Temari."

Ketiganya berbasa-basi sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Hana mengatakan harus segera pergi karena masih ada yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Mampirlah ke rumah, kaa-san pasti ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Pasti. Sampai jumpa lagi Itachi, Temari."

oOo

Temari menghela nafas dengan sedikit kesal, bagaimana tidak ternyata undangan Itachi beberapa minggu lalu benar-benar dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh wanita itu, Inuzuka Hana. Hampir setiap acara keluarga Uchiha selalu ada wanita itu, Temari mulai bertanya-tanya benarkah marga wanita itu Inuzuka dan bukannya Uchiha. Seperti saat ini yang merupakan pesta ulang tahun, sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut pesta juga karena tidak ada perayaan besar-besaran hanya mengundang keluarga dan teman dekat Itachi. Ditatapnya Itachi serta ibu mertuanya sedang asik bercengkerama dengan Hana sedangkan ia hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh, bukan berarti Itachi mengacuhkannya, tetapi ia malas melihat kedekatan mereka berdua dari dekat. Entah hanya perasaannya saja terkadang ia merasa bahwa wanita itu memang sedang mencari perhatian pada suaminya dan karena Itachi adalah pria yang tidak peka maka ia dengan santai menanggapi tindakan Hana.

"Jika kau khawatir dengan kakakku kenapa tidak kau hampiri saja mereka, Nee-san?" Temari mendapati Sasuke tengah menyeringai jahil padanya.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya heran saja dengan keakraban mereka."

"Mereka kan memang satu angkatan, tenang saja kakakku tidak akan tergoda, jika memang ia berminat pada wanita itu pasti sudah dari dulu."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Nii-san tidak pernah cerita?"

"Apa?" Temari semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke.

"Inuzuka Hana itu memang sudah naksir Itachi-nii dari dulu."

"Hei, Sasuke, kau kan tidak perlu menjelaskan sedetail itu." Sakura menegur suaminya, kemudian menoleh ke arah kakak iparnya, "Jangan dengarkan Sasuke, mulutnya memang suka asal."

Entah perkataan siapa yang harus Temari percaya, tapi naluri wanitanya memang tidak menampik perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Sedang melamun apa, Temari?"

"Konan? Mana Pein?"

"Entah mungkin ke toilet. Jadi apa yang kau lamunkan tadi?"

"Tidak ada, hanya sedikit berpikir."

"Itu yang kau pikirkan." Konan berkata sambil menujuk ke arah Itachi.

"Kurang lebih." Jawabnya sambil menghela nafas. "Aku baru ingat sekarang bahwa dari dulu Itachi memang punya banyak penggemar."

"Kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang. Jadi dia salah satunya?"

"Tidak tahu. Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku kau terlalu banyak berpikir." Jawabnya sambil mengetuk pelan kepala Temari, "Tenang saja, Itachi tidak akan tergoda dengan wanita lain."

"Begitukah?"

"_I hope so_." Temari hanya bisa memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar jawaban Konan.

oOo

Temari masih ingat betul pendapat Itachi mengenai pena pemberiannya, tetapi apa yang dilihatnya sekarang berkebalikan dengan hal itu. Itahi lebih memilih menggunakan hadiah ulang tahun dari Hana daripada pemberiannya. Entah bagaimana bisa terjadi ulang tahun Itachi kali ini ia mendapatkan dua hadiah yang sama.

Flashback

"Jadi mana hadiah ulang tahun untukku?" Itachi bertanya sesampainya mereka di kamar.

"Tidak ada, aku belum menyiapkannya. Besok saja kubelikan, kau mau apa?"

"Jangan berbohong, aku tahu kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukku."

"Rencananya memang seperti itu, tapi karena aku binggung mau memberi hadiah apa padamu, jadi aku belum membelinya. Jadi aku langsung tanya padamu saja, kau ingin hadiah apa?"

"Aku ingin hadiah yang ada di lacimu itu."

"Apa?"

"Aku tak sengaja melihat isi lacimu, kau kan sudah menyiapkannya kenapa tidak kau berikan saja padaku."

"Tidak, aku akan memberikan yang baru untukmu."

"Tapi aku mau yang di laci itu, memangnya kenapa sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberikannya untukku. Kuambil saja sendiri." Katanya sambil melangkah mendekat ke laci."

"Hei Itachi, mana ada orang yang lansgung mengambil hadiahnya sendiri."

Terlambat Itachi sudah menemukan sebuah bungkusan berbentuk persegi panjang di laci Temari.

"Aku buka ya."

"Jangan."

"Oh."

"Sudah kubilang jangan dibuka," Temari berkata sambil merebut hadiah itu dari tangan Itachi.

"Kembalikan, itu kan milikku."

"Kau sudah dapat pena dari Hana, kuberi hadiah yang lain saja."

"Tidak mau. Ini kan hadiah pertamamu padaku."

"Sewaktu sekolah dulu aku kan selalu memberi hadiah saat ulang tahunmu, bagaimana bisa kau bilang ini hadiah pertama dariku?"

"Itu kan hadiah bersama, bisa saja kau cuma ikut patungan uang dan tidak memikirkan jenis hadiah apa yang kau berikan padaku. Tapi ini lain kau pasti memikirkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum membelinya kan?"

"Terserah kau sajalah."

End flashback

"Kau pasti berpikir kenapa aku memakai pena dari Hana dan bukan yang darimu?" Tebak Itachi ketika istrinya hanya memandang pena yang ia pegang dan bukan dirinya.

"Ti.. Tidak. Itu kan hakmu."

"Tenang saja hadiah darimu masih kusimpan, terlalu berharga untuk kupakai setiap hari, aku takut tintanya akan cepat habis atau tanpa sengaja aku menghilangkannya. Jadi kalau tanpa sengaja aku menghilangkan pena, biar pena dari Hana saja yang hilang. Bagaimana menurutmu?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Jahat sekali kau." Tanpa bisa ditahan rona merah menghiasi pipi Temari.

"Biar saja. Kemarilah, bagaimana kabar jagoan kecil kita?" Itachi lalu mencium perut Temari yang kontan membuat jantung nya berdetak lebih cepat.

oOo

Temari menyipitkan matanya supaya dapat melihat lebih jelas, ternyata matanya memang tidak salah melihat, yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah...

Kenapa suaminya turun dari mobil Hana? Dimana mobil Itachi?

Saat ini Temari berada di parkir _basement _apartemennya, setelah mengucap terima kasih pada sopir yang memang disediakan oleh kantor beserta mobilnya sebagai salah satu fasilitas perusahaan, ia langsung menghampiri Itachi yang tengah melambai pada Hana yang mulai meninggalkan _basement_.

"Itachi."

"Temari, baru pulang?" tanyanya begitu mengenali istrinya.

"Tadi Hana kan?"

"Iya, mobilku tadi mogok di tengah jalan, kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya, jadi sekalian saja dia memberiku tumpangan."

"Benarkah hanya itu?"

Temari tidak kuat lagi menahan semua prasangka yang terus ia pendam, kepalanya terasa berat memikirkan wanita di sekitar Itachi. Masalah Sakura saja ia belum mendapat jawaban pasti dari Itachi, meskipun ia yakin suaminya tidak akan pernah merusak rumah tangga adiknya dan sekarang dengan beitu saja muncul Hana yang jelas-jelas tertarik pada Itachi.

"Maksudmu? Apa kau pikir aku ada hubungan dengan Hana?"

Cukup lama Temari memandang lekat-lekat Itachi, sebelum akhirnya menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Jika itu memang benar, maka aku dengan rela akan melepasmu Itachi."

Keluar sudah keputusan yang terus ia pikirkan selama ini, ia tidak boleh egois, Itachi memang pernah mencintai Sakura, meskipun sekarang ia tidak tahu apakah Itachi masih mencintainya atau tidak, tetapi pria itu berhak mendapat cinta dan Hana adalah calon yang baik menurutnya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Temari." Itachi sedikit gusar dengan perkataan Temari, ia sudah cukup lelah hari ini dan tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapa-siapa.

"Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh, Itachi." Temari menahan lengan Itachi yang mulai berjalan meningglakannya. "Aku tidak berhak menghalangi kebahagiaanmu, kita bisa bercerai dan kau bisa bebas menjalan hubungan dengan Hana."

Itachi berbalik dan memandang tajam istrinya, "Sepertinya kau yang tidak pernah menghargai kesungguhanku, Temari."

Ia pun meninggalkan Temari sendirian di _basement_ yang masih terperengah mendengar jawaban Itachi.

To be Continued

Author's note:

Oh finally kelar juga chapter ini, setelah sekian lama dilanda kemalasan tingkat tinggi untuk menyentuh fanfic.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview chapter-chapter sebelumnya, maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu. Dan seperti biasa kritik dan saran selalu saya harapkan dari readers semua.

Bahkan untuk sekedar mengetik author's note pun saya lagi gak punya mood, abaikan saja, yang jelas saya berharap fanfic ini memberikan hiburan tersendiri bagi yang membaca.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

Warnings : AU, maybe contain little bit OOC n typo

ooo

"Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh, Itachi." Temari menahan lengan Itachi yang mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. "Aku tidak berhak menghalangi kebahagiaanmu, kita bisa bercerai dan kau bisa bebas menjalan hubungan dengan Hana."

Itachi berbalik dan memandang tajam istrinya, "Sepertinya kau yang tidak pernah menghargai kesungguhanku, Temari."

ooo

_**To be With You**_

Chapter 4

Nadeshiko Ama

ooo

Pagi hari seperti di neraka bagi Temari selama 5 hari ini, semenjak kejadian di _basement_ malam itu hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dingin daripada Antartika ataupun _cold war _antara Amerika dengan Uni Sovyet. Mereka masih tidur di ranjang yang sama, berbagi selimut yang sama tapi tanpa ada pelukan atau senyuman untuk menyambut pagi hari. Temari yakin Itachi marah atas ucapannya tempo hari, ini yang menyakitkan bagi Temari, jika memang Itachi marah akan lebih baik jika ia mengungkapkannya, meneriakinya, mencacinya atau bahkan menamparnya sekalian, tapi suaminya hanya bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Jika memang Itachi memang benar-benar menganggap angin lalu perkataannya waktu itu, sejujurnya akan melegakan Temari, tetapi apa yang ia lihat sungguh berbeda, Itachi benar-benar tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

Mereka berdua saling menghindar satu sama lain, salah satu dari mereka akan bangun pagi sekali dan berangkat ke kantor sepagi mungkin, menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin di kantor dan pulang larut malam, hal terakhir tentu saja dilakukan oleh Itachi. Percakapan diantara mereka hanya sebatas salam di pagi hari dan selamat tinggal sebelum mereka berangkat ke kantor. Temari paham benar akan situasi yang saat ini sedang ia hadapi, maka ia tak pernah mencoba memperpanjang percakapan diantara mereka berdua, jika memang suaminya menginginkan percakapan maka biar dia yang memulai. Akan tetapi lama-lama ia mulai tersiksa, pernahkah kalian merasakan ingin menjauh dari seseorang karena tak sanggup melihat wajahnya tapi di saat yang sama ingin berada di dekatnya. Menjauh dari Itachi karena ia merasa tersiksa ketika berada di dekatnya tapi ia jauh lebih tersiksa ketika ia tidak di dekatnya.

oOo

Pagi selalu terasa datang lebih cepat bagi Itachi, rasanya ia baru beberapa menit lalu memejamkan matanya dan sekarang ia sudah terbangun pada pukul 6 pagi. Kesunyian pagi menyergap benaknya, hanya detik jarum dan dengungan halus AC yang terdengar telinganya dan jangan lupakan irama halus nafas Temari di sebelahnya. Perlahan ia menggerakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wanita di sebelahnya, ia masih terlelap. Dimatanya terlihat bahwa istrinya itu nampak sangat lelah apakah perkerjaannya terlalu berat bagi wanita yang sedang hamil, entahlah akhir-akhir ini ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan Temari. Bukan dalam artian sesungguhnya, di depan istrinya ia memang bersikap acuh tapi dibalik sikapnya itu ia merasakan ketakutan di dalam dirinya. Sejak kejadian di _basement _beberapa hari lalu ia berpikir apakah penyebab Temari sampai berkata seperti itu? Apakah wanita itu tidak bahagia berada di sisinya? Benarkah ucapan Temari tentang kebahagiaannya memang benar adanya atau itu hanya sebuah sinyal bahwa Temari memang tidak ingin hidup bersamanya?

Matanya menatap langit-langit di atasnya mencoba mencari jawaban atas semua pernyataannya, ia tahu dengan benar bahwa pernikahan mereka mungkin tidak akan diberkahi dengan kebahagiaan yang melimpah, tapi setidaknya ia berharap bahwa mereka berdua tidak menderita dengan pernikahan ini. Sebuah keinginan yang sederhana, bukan? Mereka memang tidak saling mencintai tapi ia menyayangi Temari dan ia tidak ingin wanita itu terluka apalagi karena dirinya, meskipun tanpa ia sadari sikapnya beberapa hari ini telah melukai istrinya.

Itachi sedikit tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa tanpa sengaja lengannya tersenggol tangan Temari ketika wanita itu tengah meregangkan tubuhnya. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan, mata Itachi menangkap keterkejutan di wajah istrinya, sesaat sebelum ia mendengar permintaan maaf yang diucapkan dengan canggung oleh Temari ia melihat ada seberkas ketakutan yang nampak di wajah wanita itu. Bahkan sekarang istrinya sendiri takut dengan dirinya, masih pantaskah ia berada di sampingnya.

_Apakah kau merasa bahwa sekedar menatapku adalah sebuah beban bagimu?_

_Jika memang benar, maka aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu saat ini juga._

Itachi segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan masuk kamar mandi, ia tidak tahan melihat ekspresi itu di wajah Temari. Segera setelah air terpancar dari shower Itachi membiarkan tubuhnya tersiram guyuran air dingin, berharap semua kegalauan hatinya ikut luruh bersama air. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang selalu tak bisa mengontrol dirinya agar tak melukai Temari. Itachi takut jika ia terus bersikap seperti ini maka suatu hari Temari akan pergi dari sisinya.

oOo

Suara pintu yang tertutup seolah menyadarkan dirinya dari shock yang mendera dirinya ketika menyadari bahwa Itachi bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya sedikit lebih lama. Ia terus bertanya-tanya apakah Itachi marah karena ia mengganggu tidurnya ketika tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol lengannya tadi, ia sungguh tidak sengaja. Saat terjaga tadi ia merasa seluruh badannya terasa kaku karena posisi tidur yang sama dalam jangka waktu lama, ia hanya ingin melemaskan badannya. Temari segera merasa semua kemalangan menimpa dirinya, apalagi saat ia mendengar suara guyuran shower yang seakan menstimulasi otaknya untuk memerintahkan kelenjar air matanya memulai aktivitas pagi ini. Isakan pelan keluar dari bibirnya tanpa bisa ia kontrol, semakin ia berusaha untuk menghentikannya semakin deras air mata yang keluar. Temari menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan agar suaminya di dalam sana tidak mendengar isak tangisnya.

Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa air matanya bukan karena sakit yang ia rasakan dari sikap suaminya melainkan hormon _moodswings_ wanita hamil.

Gerakannya terhenti seketika ketika ia mendengar isak tangis di balik pintu itu, tangannya mengepal merasakan amarah yang tiba-tiba menjalar di setiap pembuluh darahnya, sekali lagi ia menyebabkan air mata Temari keluar. Ia tidak pernah menyangka obsesi bodohnya membuat wanita yang disayanginya menjadi terluka.

Temari sedikit gelagapan ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka, ia masih belum sempat menyeka air matanya, maka tak bisa dicegah Itachi bisa melihat air mata di wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi bertanya sambil menghampiri Temari.

Temari mengangguk kecil, ia lalu segera menghapus air matanya ketika melihat Itachi duduk di sebelahnya. "Bayinya menendang terlalu keras sampai aku kesakitan dan menangis." Ia berbohong pada suaminya karena memang tidak mungkin untuk menjawab hal yang sebenarnya.

Itachi tahu Temari sedang berbohong padanya, tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat. Ia ingin mengatakan pada Temari bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tubuh dan pikirannya sedang tidak sejalan, maka keinginan untuk membelai kepala Temari ia urungkan dan sebagai gantinya ia mengusap lembut perut istrinya.

Tanpa mereka duga ada gerakan kecil dari putera mereka, Itachi bahkan langsung mendongak untuk menatap Temari, keduanya terkejut dan nampak rona bahagia di wajah mereka. Sesaat kemudian mereka menyadari apa yang terjadi, keduanya lalu bertukar senyum canggung.

"Kau ada kegiatan hari ini?" Itachi langsung bangkit untuk mengatasi kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Tidak ada, di rumah saja."

"Baiklah istirahat saja, ini kan _weekend_. Aku mungkin pulang malam, aku harus menemui investor dari luar kota." Temari mengangguk kecil sambil bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Itachi melihat Temari yang sedikit kesulitan untuk bangkit langsung membantunya berdiri.

Semestinya Itachi langsung melepaskan tangannya di tubuh Temari, tapi entah yang ada di pikirannya, ia malah melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Temari.

Temari terkejut bukan main ketika merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang.

"I... Itachi."

"Kau tambah gendut." Ujarnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa?" Temari bingung harus berkomentar apa mendengar perkataan Itachi yang tidak disangkanya, tidakkah suaminya tahu bahwa dirinya sudah gugup setengah mati mendapat pelukan dari Itachi.

Itachi tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Temari, "Aku cuma bercanda, tapi meskipun tambah gemuk, kau tetap cantik."

"Gombal." Jawabnya sambil menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang ia yakini pasti sudah memerah karena malu.

Itachi tersenyum ketika melihat semburat merah sudah menghiasi wajah putih istrinya. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyayangimu." Ia berkata sambil mencium pipi Temari. 'Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tidak sedih lagi.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, sekarang pergi mandi sana. Kau bau asem." Itachi melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Temari.

Itachi hanya bisa tertawa ketika Temari dengan wajah kesal memukul lengannya lalu berjalan meninggalkannya menuju ke kamar mandi.

oOo

Temari masih termenung memandang pintu yang baru saja menutup, ia bernafas lega karena hubungannya dengan Itachi mulai mencair. Sepertinya ia harus mencari cara untuk merayakan gecatan senjata yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya, ia lalu berjalan ke kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya, segera setelah menemukan ponselnya ia mencari nomer yang diinginkannya.

"Moshi-moshi, hari ini Kaa-san ada di rumah?" tanyanya ketika sudah tersambung.

"Iya, ada apa Temari?"

"Bisakah Kaa-san mengajari membuat bulgogi?"

"Tentu saja. Apa Itachi yang memintamu membuatkannya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan saja." Jawabnya sedikit tersipu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah. Apa aku perlu kesana sekarang?"

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja yang kesana."

"Baik, aku tunggu. Hati-hati dijalan."

Temari tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya setelah memutus percakapannya dengan ibu mertuanya barusan. Ia memutuskan untuk belajar membuat hidangan Korea yang menjadi kesukaan Itachi itu.

Setelah berganti baju ia segera menyambar tasnya di atas laci kamarnya, ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu ikut jatuh bersamaan dengan berpindahnya tas yang ia tarik. Ia sedikit tertegun ketika menyadari apa yang ia lihat.

Foto terkhirnya bersama Sasori yang ia ambil di dermaga beberapa minggu sebelum operasi.

Ia membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, diusapnya perlahan foto yang sekarang ada di tangannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sedikit gamang dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan, setelah menghela nafas panjang ia mengusap lagi foto itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci. Biarlah ia melanjutkan hidupnya dan meninggalkan masa lalu di belakangnya.

oOo

Temari memindahkan bulgogi yang sudah ia buat bersama ibu mertuanya tadi ke dalam wadah di dapurnya. 'Sekarang sudah jam 6 petang, mungkin sebentar lagi Itachi akan pulang.' pikirnya, maka ia mulai menyiapkan makan malam. Ia lupa belum membeli daun selada, padahal rencananya tadi ia ingin membeli dalam perjalanan pulang, terpaksa ia harus keluar lagi untuk membelinya.

Sekitar jam setengah 7 Itachi sudah pulang, tapi ia mendapati bahwa Temari tidak ada dimana-mana. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari di kamarnya, siapa tahu Temari sedang istirahat. Di kamar mereka pun ternyata Temari tidak ada, ia sudah akan meninggalkan kamar ketika melihat ada laci yang masih terbuka, ia berjalan mendekat bermaksud untuk menutupnya. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat ke dalam laci yang terbuka, sebuah gambar yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Ia mencengkeram erat laci yang tengah terbuka, bagaimanapun ia berusaha? Sekeras apa pun ia mencoba, semuanya tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti yang ia inginkan, dan ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

Apa ini cukup berharga jika ia terus mencoba, karena sepertinya mereka akan bahagia jika ia menunggu sebentar lagi. Sesaat semuanya sudah seperti berjalan pada jalur yang ia inginkan tetapi kemudian seakan ada badai yang menghempaskannya keluar jalur. Selalu saja seperti itu, dan semua kepedihan ini seolah terus mengendap dalam hatinya menjadikan luka yang tak pernah kering.

Itachi mendengar suara pintu terbuka, ia tahu pasti siapa yang akan datang tanpa melihatnya sekalipun. Ia tidak ingin menemuinya, belum untuk saat ini. Rasanya ia masih belum sanggup untuk menghadapinya, hatinya masih terasa pedih.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Temari terkejut ketika mendapati Itachi sudah berada di kamar mereka.

Itachi bergumam kecil tanpa melihat ke arah Temari.

"Kau mau makan sekarang? Tadi aku membuat..."

"Aku mau tidur. Aku capek." Jawabnya sambil melepas ikatan dasinya, masih tidak menatap Temari.

"Oh... baiklah kau istirahat saja." Ia berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dalam suaranya.

Ketika ia melihat Itachi masih saja membelakanginya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur, memanaskan masakannya, karena ia sendiri juga sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya. Selama menunggu masakannya ia terus berpikir kenapa Itachi tiba-tiba bersikap seperti tadi? Apa pertemuannya tadi tidak berjalan lancar? Tetapi biasanya suaminya tak pernah membawa masalah kantor ke rumah. 'Mungkin ia hanya capek.' Akhirnya ia memutuskan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

Setelah selesai dengan semua masakannya, ia segera pergi ke kamar dan menemukan Itachi sudah tidur. Temari menghela nafas ketika menyadari bahwa Itachi tidur dengan membelakanginya. Kelelahan yang mendera dirinya akibat kegiatannya tadi siang serta kehamilannya membuat ia tidak bisa berpikir terlalu jauh karena ia langsung terlelap begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

oOo

"Pulanglah ke Suna." Itachi tiba-tiba membuka percakapan dengan kalimat yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?" Temari memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar mendengar.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan sibuk, lebih baik kau pulang ke Suna." Jawabnya lagi-lagi tanpa memandang Temari.

Temari memandang Itachi dengan berjuta ekspresi yang sulit ia deskripsikan. Otaknya masih berusaha merespon informasi yang baginya sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Pergilah, lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku pergi."

Temari tertawa getir melihat kenyataan yang ia hadapi sekarang. "Inikah akhirnya?" bisiknya pelan.

Pria yang sudah menjeratnya dengan tipu daya sekarang mencampakkannya begitu saja. Ia ingin menangisi nasibnya, tetapi seberapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan, keadaannya tidak akan berubah menjadi seperti yang ia inginkan. Seberapa banyak ia berdoa, ia telah kehilangan semuanya.

Tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam pusaran kesedihan dalam hatinya, maka ia memutuskan untuk segera bersiap-siap menuju Suna. Entah apa yang nanti akan dipikirkan keluarganya, biarkan saja ia sudah tidak peduli. Setidaknya ia nanti akan berada dalam keluarganya yang tak mungkin mencampakkannya. Temari membawa barang secukupnya saja, biar Itachi membuang barang lainnya. Setelah memeriksa kembali bawaannya ia segera berangkat ke bandara.

To be continued

Author's note:

Masih adakah yang menunggu fic ini? Akhirnya update juga.

Oke mohon kritik dan sarannya ya...

Long live Itatema...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

Warnings : AU, maybe contain little bit OOC n typo

ooo

Seharian ini suasana hatinya sangat buruk, tidak sekali dua kali ia membentak sekretaris atau asistennya, padahal bukan karena masalah yang penting sebenarnya. Entah karena apa ia menjadi sangat marah ketika asistennya sedikit lambat dalam menyerahkan dokumen yang harus ia periksa atau sekretarisnya yang tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa berkas di depannya.

Rapat yang ia hadiri hari ini juga berjalan dengan sangat buruk, semua ide yang dilontarkan oleh para manajernya terdengar begitu konyol dan buruk di telinganya. Ia sampai harus mengeluarkan komentar pedas yang jarang sekali ia utarakan, ketika ia melihat bahwa semua manajernya sudah pucat dan keluar keringat dingin ia menjadi semakin muak dengan rapat itu dan segera meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mengakhiri rapat tersebut.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia menjadi seperti ini, kepalanya hanya diisi oleh satu hal, Temari. Ia merasa begitu marah dan kalut, tapi ia tak tahu untuk apa ia merasakan kemarahan yang begitu membuncah di hatinya, Temari? Tidak. Ia tidak marah sedikit pun pada istrinya, ia hanya merasa lelah dengan semua yang ia jalani bersama Temari. Itu semua karena Sasori, bahkan orang yang telah tiada pun bisa menjadi tembok penghalang yang begitu tinggi tanpa bisa ia lewati. Kenapa temannya yang adalah mantan kekasih istrinya bisa menjadi orang ketiga diantara pernikahannya?

Bukan.

Bukan seperti itu tepatnya. Bukan Sasori yang menjadi orang ketiga, tetapi dirinya yang menjadi orang ketiga diantara Temari dan Sasori.

Kemarahannya semakin memuncak ketika menyadari hal itu, ia seolah ingin meluapkan amarahnya dengan mencengkeram erat pegangan kursinya.

Ia memutar kursinya menghadap jendela di belakannya, matahari sudah condong ke barat, sinar kemerahannya mulai membias di kaca.

'Temari pasti sudah di Suna sekarang.'

...

Temari sampai di Suna sekitar sore hari, ayah dan kedua adiknya masih berada di kantor. Ia menghela nafas sedih, baru beberapa bulan ia meninggalkan rumahnya dan sekarang ia merasa asing dengan tempat tinggalnya selama 20 tahun lebih ini. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tiap sudut rumah mencoba untuk mengenang kembali setiap peristiwa yang sudah ia alami di tempat ini. Harusnya ia merasa gembira telah kembali ke keluarganya, tetapi ia merasa ada salah dengan semua ini, sepertinya rumah tempat ia tumbuh ini bukan lagi menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Ada yang berbeda dalam kesendiriannya kali ini, karena biasanya selama apapun ia sendirian di apartemennya, Itachi akan kembali ke sisinya. Tetapi sekarang hanya tinggal ia dan putranya, perlahan ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke perutnya, mencoba memeluk anaknya. Perlahan Temari berjalan ke ranjangnya masih terus melingkarkan tangannya dengan protektif, jika memang sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja, maka ia akan melakukan apapun untuk anaknya.

ooo

_**To be With You**_

Chapter 5

Nadeshiko Ama

ooo

Temari bergegas turun ketika mendengar suara mobil memasuki halaman rumahnya, ia yakin ayah atau salah satu dari kedua adiknya telah pulang. Benar saja ketika sampai di foyer, ia melihat ketiganya masuk ke rumah.

"Kenapa kalian sudah pulang? Biasanya pulang malam." Tanyanya sedikit heran ketika melihat 3 orang yang bisa dibilang _workacholic_sudah pulang bahkan ketika matahari masih nampak.

"Kami dengar kau datang, jadi kami pulang cepat." Jawab Gaara.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Ada masalah dengan suamimu?" tanya ayahnya

"Tidak. Itachi sedang ke luar kota, jadi aku ke Suna saja. Lagipula aku rindu dengan kalian." Bantahnya sambil memeluk ayahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi manja seperti ini?" Kankurou mengernyitkan alisnya seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Ini pasti karena ia sedang hamil, dulu ibu kalian juga seperti itu." Ayahnya tampak memaklumi sikap putrinya itu. "Kau sudah makan?" ia bertanya kembali pada Temari.

Temari menggeleng pelan, "Baiklah. Kau ingin makan apa? Aku akan menyuruh pelayan membuatkannya."

...

Itachi perlahan melangkah masuk ke apartemennya, hanya kegelapan yang menyambutnya, bahkan ketika ia mulai menyalakan lampu, sunyi masih terasa di sekelilingnya. Ia menghela nafas lelah, sepi yang ia rasakan terasa membelit erat di dadanya, membuat setiap tarikan nafasnya seolah kian menusuk paru-parunya.

Ia sungguh tidak suka sendirian seperti ini di apartemennya, ia seperti bisa melihat bayang Temari di setiap sudut apartemen, di depan televisi ketika ia menunggunya pulang, di ruang tamu sambil berkutat dengan laptopnya atau sedang tersenyum kepadanya sambil menghangatkan masakan. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir ingatan-ingatan tentang istrinya, mungkin yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah mandi air hangat dan makanan untuk mengisi perutnya.

Itachi tengah mengambil air minum ketika ekor matanya melihat panci yang masih berada di atas kompor, ia melangkah mendekat dan membuka tutupnya.

Tangannya otomatis merogoh ponsel di saku celananya ketika melihat isinya.

"Kaa-san, terima kasih atas bulgoginya."

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih pada Kaa-san, harusnya kau berterima kasih pada Temari, ia yang membuatnya kemarin. Kaa-san hanya mengajarinya, bagaimana rasanya lumayan kan? hanya perlu latihan saja supaya rasanya seperti milik Kaa-san."

Itachi tertegun ketika mendengar jawaban dari ibunya, 'Jadi kemarin... inikah yang ingin ia katakan.'

"Itachi? Kau masih disana kan?"

"Eh, iya. Tentu saja Kaa-san, bulgogi buatan Kaa-san memang yang terbaik."

"Kau ini bisa saja. Baiklah sampaikan salamku untuk Temari, ia ada di sampingmu kan saat ini? Selamat malam."

Itachi memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tidak Kaa-san, ia tidak ada di sampingku saat ini." Lirihnya sambil menunduk dan mencengkeram erat meja di hadapannya.

Cukup lama ia bertahan dalam posisi itu, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil panci bulgogi. Ia bahkan tidak merasa perlu untuk mengambil piring, ia langsung menyantapnya dari panci.

"Ini enak, Temari. Terima kasih." Itachi makan dengan lahap, seolah tidak ingin seseorang mengambilnya.

...

'Apa Itachi sudah makan?' pikirnya ketika melihat berbagai hidangan lezat telah tersaji di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak suka dengan makanannya? Apa perlu memasak makanan lain?" pertanyaan ayahnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Ini sudah cukup. Sepertinya ini enak." Jawabnya sambil mengambil sebuah tempura.

"Makan yang banyak."

Temari hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan ayahnya, meskipun ia makan dengan lahap, tetapi sebenarnya pikirannya masih tertuju pada suaminya di Konoha sana.

'Perlukah ia menelpon Itachi untuk memberi tahu ada bulgogi di dapur?'

oOo

Entah sudah berapa lama Temari bertahan seperti itu, ia hanya memandang lurus ke sebuah nisan di hadapannya.

"Ini semua salahmu. Jika kau tidak pergi begitu saja hidupku tentu tidak akan seperti ini." Meskipun terdengar menyalahkan, suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

Ia perlu menghirup udara dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya agar tidak ada air mata yang mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Kau mau tahu seperti apa hidupku saat ini? Temanmu mencampakkan aku setelah kau meninggalkanku. Apa kalian berdua memang suka mencampakkan wanita? Aku tidak peduli jika itu wanita lain, tapi kenapa harus aku? Apa kalian pikir hatiku ini terbuat dari berlian yang hanya bisa tergores oleh berlian lain. Tidak, hatiku ini seperti lapisan es di atas danau, jika terinjak sedikit saja pasti akan pecah dan hancur."

Pecah sudah tangisnya, ia sudah tak mampu menahan gejolak di dadanya. Temari terisak kecil ketika melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi jika ia benar-benar meninggalkanku. Aku akan hancur jika pria yang penting dalam hidupku pergi sekali lagi." Ia benar-benar terisak saat ini.

"Temari." Ia bahkan terlalu terkejut untuk menghapus air matanya ketika menoleh dengan cepat untuk melihat pemilik suara yang sangat ia kenal itu.

...

"Minumlah, kau akan lebih tenang setelah itu." Temari mengucapkan terima kasih saat menerima cangkir yang disodorkan lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa kau kesana?"

Temari tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya, ia memilih untuk meneguk tehnya sekali lagi sebelum menjawab.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh mengunjungi Sasori lagi karena aku sudah menikah sekarang?"

Ia melihat lawan bicaranya tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan tadi malah dibalas oleh pertanyaan lain.

"Tentu saja tidak, bukan seperti itu maksudku, Temari. Kau boleh mengunjunginya kapanpun kau menginginkannya."

"Terima kasih, Nenek Chiyo."

Keduanya kembali larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing, sesekali Temari meneguk teh hangat di tangannya, sedangkan tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi wanita tua di sampingnya tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Bukankah Konoha lebih menyenangkan daripada Suna? Disana banyak pohon dan udaranya sejuk, seandainya aku masih muda, aku pasti akan pergi kesana."

"Berkunjunglah ke Konoha, nanti aku akan mengajak nenek berkeliling juga ke apartemenku, bagaimana?"

"Tidak, nenek sudah tua perjalanan jauh seperti itu akan membuatku lelah." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kepada Temari. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? Maksud nenek apa?" Temari sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Nenek Chiyo.

"Maaf, tadi aku mendengar ucapanmu? Itukah sebabnya kau menangis?"

Temari tersenyum getir mendengarnya, "Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Nenek tidak usah khawatir."

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong, aku sangat mengenalmu, kau tidak pandai berbohong. Kau mau menceritakan pada Nenek?"

Temari terkejut mendengar penuturan Nenek Chiyo, sesaat ia bimbang, apakah ia harus menceritakannya? Pantaskah ia menceritakan masalahnya pada nenek mantan kekasihnya? Sepertinya itu bukan tindakan bijaksana, karena itu adalah masalah internal rumah tangga mereka, lagipula apa yang akan ia katakan pada Nenek Chiyo? Menceritakan yang sebenarnya hanya akan membuat Nenek Chiyo kembali teringat akan Sasori, ia tidak ingin Nenek Chiyo menangis sambil berlutut meminta maaf padanya seperti dulu lagi.

Tidak.

Ia tidak ingin membuat wanita itu terluka lagi, karena sejujurnya ia lebih terluka dari dirinya, ia harus hidup sendirian di usia senjanya saat ini, maka Temari hanya bisa menunduk dan menyembunyikan air mata yang ingin keluar dari matanya.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya sambil memeluk Temari.

Belaian lembut di punggungnya meruntuhkan semua pertahanannya, perlahan ia mulai terisak di pelukan Nenek Chiyo. "Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Lanjutnya sambil terus membelai punggung Temari.

oOo

Temari masuk ke kamarnya dengan didera rasa lelah yang luar biasa, bukan hanya fisiknya saja yang merasa lelah setelah mengeluarkan air mata di depan Nenek Chiyo tadi, sejujurnya hatinya juga terasa sesak. Meskipun bibirnya mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja tetapi ia hanya menipu dirinya sendiri, air matanya tetap mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ia berpikir bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja tanpa Itachi disampingnya, ia akan membuktikan bahwa tanpa laki-laki itu pun hidupnya akan berjalan jauh lebih baik.

Akan tetapi pikiran itu hanya membuat air matanya mengalir lebih deras tanpa bisa terbendung lagi. Ia terus bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkan Itachi memilih untuk menyerah pada hubungan mereka, ketidaktahuannya itu menyebabkan ia merasa begitu marah. Temari tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa, yang ia tahu bahwa ia merasakan amarah yang begitu bergejolak di dadanya. Apa ia telah berbuat salah atau telah mengecewakannya?

Semua ini sia-sia, ia hanya ingin hidup dengan bahagia tanpa Itachi di sisinya, tetapi yang ada ia menangis seperti orang gila ketika berpisah dengan Itachi. Bisakah Itachi kembali ke sisinya? Apa hanya itu jalan satu-satunya agar air matanya berhenti?

...

Suara-suara itu terdengar jauh darinya sehingga ia tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Suara itu terdengar berbisik atau bergumam satu sama lain, samar-samar ia mendengar namanya disebut. Ia ingin mendengar lebih seksama, tetapi sekali lagi suara itu terdengar menjauh. Ketika ia mencoba untuk mengejarnya, tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bisa digerakkan, bukan hanya itu saja kepalanya juga mulai terasa sakit seperti ditusuk jarum tak kasat mata. Ketakutan mulai menyeruak dalam dirinya, apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya? Sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, sama saja tubuhnya tak beranjak satu mili pun. Ia sangat ketakutan menyadari hal ini, ia pun memanggil Itachi untuk menolongnya. Berkali-kali ia memanggilnya tapi laki-laki itu tak muncul juga, ia semakin ketakutan dan mulai menangis sambil terus memanggil Itachi.

"Apa kita perlu memanggil dokter? Sepertinya ia demam." Tanya Kankurou sambil memeriksa kening kakaknya.

"Gaara telepon dokter." Perintah ayahnya pada putra bungsunya.

Saat ini ketiganya tengah berada di kamar Temari, awalnya Kazekage menyuruh Kankurou untuk membangunkan Temari yang belum bangun sampai saat sarapan sudah tiba. Tak lama kemudian Kankurou mengabarkan bahwa kakak perempuannya itu tengah demam.

Gaara sudah memegang ponselnya ketika tiba-tiba mereka mendengar Temari mengigau memanggil nama Itachi dan bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Gaara cepat telepon dokter." Kankurou dengan panik meminta adiknya ketika melihat kakaknya mulai menangis sambil memanggil suaminya.

"Ambilkan kompres, Kankurou. Telepon Itachi juga." Kazekage menggantikan tempat putranya yang tengah berjalan ke arah pintu.

oOo

Perlahan Itachi mendekat ke arah wanita yang tengah tertidur di tengah ranjang, sebisa mungkin ia berusaha tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun saat duduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya meneliti keadaan Temari, menurut adik iparnya suhu badan Temari sudah mulai turun meskipun masih demam, tetapi paling tidak mengigau lagi. Ia sangat terkejut ketika Kankurou mengabarinya tadi pagi, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung meninggalkan kantor dan menuju Suna.

Perlahan ia menyentuh tangan Temari dan menggenggamnya, tangannya terasa sedikit panas di genggamannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengigau namaku?" ujarnya lirih seraya membelai punggung tangan Temari.

'Meskipun jarak sudah memisahkan kita, sakitnya masih terasa sama. Meskipun aku diam bukan berarti aku tidak merasakan sakit. Kenapa kau bersikap seolah kita akan baik-baik saja? Jika seperti ini bagaimana hatiku yang terluka akan sembuh? Bagaimana aku bisa menjalani semua ini tanpamu?'

...

Itachi menyeka kening Temari yang dibasahi keringat, ia mengelapnya dengan lembut agar istrinya tidak terbangun, tetapi Temari mulai bergerak dalam tidurnya karena merasa terganggu dengan tindakannya. Itachi menghentikan pekerjaannya, tetapi terlambat Temari sudah terlanjur bangun dari tidurnya.

Kelopak matanya perlahan membuka dan menampakkan iris hijau yang dirindukan Itachi, tampaknya ia masih berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya disekelilingnya dengan mengerjapkan matanya. Setelah lebih fokus Temari membelalakkan matanya karena yang tertangkap pertama kali oleh matanya .

"Itachi." Gumamnya seolah tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Kau mau minum?"

Temari masih bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa melihat kehadiran Itachi, ia sempat berpikir bahwa ini cuma halusinasinya, tetapi segelas air yang disodorkan padanya mematahkan dugaannya.

Itachi membantu Temari untuk duduk di ranjangnya, punggung dan kepalanya diberi bantal agar bisa bersandar dengan nyaman. Semua perlakuan lembut Itachi membuat dirinya berpikir betapa ia merindukannya, namun ketika ia menatap wajah Itachi ia tersadar alasan kenapa mereka bisa berada disini saat ini.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Jika mengenai perceraian, aku akan..." perkataannya terputus ketika dengan tiba-tiba Itachi memeluk tubuhnya.

"Itachi?" pertanyaan yang membuat Temari merasakan pelukan yang lebih erat dari suaminya.

"Aku lelah." Jawabnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher istrinya.

Temari spontan memeluk Itachi ketika mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut suaminya.

"Apa banyak pekerjaan di kantor?" Temari bertanya sambil mengusap punggung Itachi.

"Sudah 2 hari aku tidak pulang." Gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata mencoba menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Temari yang ia rindukan.

Temari sontak terkejut mendengar penuturan Itachi, "Kalau begitu tidurlah."

Itachi menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Temari.

Temari terus membelai punggung Itachi, ia tak bergerak sedikit pun menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini, karena bisa saja ini yang terakhir bagi mereka berdua.

Wangi tubuh Temari serta belaian lembut di punggungnya seakan membuai dirinya ke dalam kenyamanan yang sangat ia dambakan, ia ingin menukar apapun yang ia miliki asal bisa terus berada dalam posisinya saat ini.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak pulang 2 hari ini?"

"Pekerjaanmu banyak jadi kau harus lembur."

"Bukan." ia menggeleng pelan. Ia menumpukan dagunya di bahu Temari "Karena aku tahu ketika aku pulang kau tidak ada disana."

Sebuah kecupan didaratkan pada bahu Temari, tidak berhenti sampai disitu Itachi terus merayap ke leher dan menyusuri garis dagu Temari.

Nafas Temari semakin memburu menyadari apa yang dilakukan Itachi, ia seperti bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Temari merasakan bibir Itachi sudah mengecup ujung bibirnya, ia hanya bisa diam ketika bibirnya mulai dipagut Itachi. Sejujurnya ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka yang dilakukan secara sadar dan tanpa paksaan, ia mulai terbuai dan hanya bisa menutup mata menikmatinya.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman, ia hanya bisa merasakan bibirnya kebas saat Itachi melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Masih tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka, Itachi hanya menatap matanya dan menempelkan kening mereka.

Temari memejamkan matanya saat hembusan nafas hangat menerpa wajahnya. Ia masih tak bisa berkata apa-apa, perasaannya masih kacau setelah ciuman tak terduga tadi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Jemari Itachi membelai wajah Temari.

"Apa?" Temari sontak membuka matanya saat mendengar penuturan Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum getir sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Sasori, tetapi berilah aku tempat di hatimu. Tidak. Buka saja hatimu, aku janji tidak akan mengambil sedikit pun tempat Sasori di hatimu."

"Itachi."

"Aku hanya akan berada di ambang pintu hatimu, karena aku tahu tidak ada tempat untukku. Aku akan menerima itu, asal jangan kau usir aku keluar."

"Kenapa kau bcara seperti itu?"

"Aku tahu posisiku Temari, tapi aku tidak bisa melepasmu. Sampai akhir pun aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi dari sisiku. Kumohon Temari kabulkan permintaanku, aku akan diam di sisimu seperti bayangan. Biarkan aku mencintaimu."

"Kau mencintaiku?" Temari bertanya dengan terkejut.

Itachi menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf, aku tak bisa mencegahnya. Aku sungguh minta maaf." Lanjutnya ketika ia mendengar Temari mulai terisak.

"Aku pikir kau membenciku?" Temari berkata lirih.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengusap air mata di wajah Temari, meskipun ia sendiri terkejut mendengar perkataan istrinya.

"Kau terlihat marah sekali saat di _basement_waktu itu. Kau juga sepertinya masih mencintai Sakura."

"Aku pikir kau yang tidak bahagia bersamaku, sehingga ingin berpisah dariku."

Ekspresi terkejut nampak di wajah Temari ketika mendengar Itachi mneyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Astaga." Itachi tersenyum sambil menempelkan kembali kening mereka. "Kita ini memang bodoh ya? Terjebak dalam dugaan-dugaan kit asendiri tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Maaf." Bisik Temari.

"Jadi sekarang kita baikan?" Temari mengangguk pelan.

"Mau pulang ke Konoha bersamaku?" Temari kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mau menciumku lagi?" Itachi tertawa saat semburat merah muncul di wajah Temari ketika memukul dadanya.

"Aku bercanda. Sekarang kau tidur ya?"

"Kau juga."

"Iya."

Temari bergelung nyaman di pelukan Itachi dan langsung tertidur begitu Itachi membelai punggungnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya sambil mencium kening Temari.

oOo

Usia kandungan Temari yang semakin tua membuat ibu mertuanya mengusulkan agar mereka pindah ke rumah induk keluarga Uchiha, agar ada yang menjaganya setiap saat meskipun Itachi sedang bekerja. Saat ini Temari tengah menyusuri jalan setapak di taman belakang kediaman Uchiha, rutinitas pagi hari yang selama seminggu belakangan dilakukannya semenjak tinggal disana. Terkadang ia berjalan-jalan sendiri atau ditemani Itachi bila pria itu tidak terburu-buru untuk pergi ke kantor, seperti pagi ini.

Temari menghentikan langkahnya ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Sebaiknya jangan usik yang itu."

"Kenapa?" Temari memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pria di sebelahnya.

"Itu tomat ceri milik Sasuke, dia bisa uring-uringan jika ada yang mengambilnya. Lebih baik kau makan ini." Itachi mengulurkan sebuah strawberry kepada Temari.

"Pelit sekali. Aku cuma ingin satu saja, sisanya masih banyak." Jawabnya sambil cemberut, meskipun begitu ia tetap menggigit buah yang tepat berada di depan mulutnya.

"Itu sifat dasar semua pria Uchiha, mereka tidak suka miliknya diusik orang lain apalagi berbagi."

"Kau juga?" tanyanya antusias

"Tentu saja." Ia tersenyum simpul saat melihat setetes sari buah meluncur ke dagu istrinya saat menggigit strawberry, refleks ia membersihkan dengan ibu jarinya. "Tetapi jika itu menyangkut dirimu, entah kenapa aku sudah merasa puas dengan keadaaanku sekarang. Aku akan menerima dengan rasa syukur seberapa pun yang bisa kau berikan kepadaku."

"Kenapa kau masih membicarakan hal itu?" Temari sontak terkejut mendengar penuturan Itachi, ia tidak menyangka suaminya masih mengungkit perkara sensitif ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud buruk." Ia merengkuh Temari ke dalam pelukannya.

Lama ia membiarkan Itachi memeluknya, ia selalu menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Sebuah keintiman kecil di waktu yang tak terduga, mencoba mengungkapkan apa yang tak bisa terucap lewat kata-kata. Setelah beberapa saat ia melonggarkan pelukan diantara mereka sehingga ia bisa menatap wajah Itachi.

"Kenapa kau selalu berpikir seperti itu?" Temari bertanya dengan wajah sedih.

"Seperti itukah aku di benakmu?" Itachi sudah akan menjawab sebelum akhirnya Temari kembali bersuara.

"Kau salah." Temari berkata sambil membelai wajah Itachi. "Akan kutunjukkan seberapa besar perasaanku padamu." Bisiknya sambil menarik Itachi mendekat ke arahnya.

Itachi terkejut menyadari apa yang dilakukan Temari saat ini, namun ia membiarkan saja istrinya mencium dirinya, karena jarang sekali Temari bersikap agresif seperti ini.

Temari menyudahi ciumannya dengan Itachi yang sepertinya masih belum rela mengakhirinya. "Bisa kau ulangi lagi? Sepertinya aku belum mengetahui seberapa besar cintamu padaku."

"_Keep__dreaming_, Uchiha." Jawabnya sambil meninggalkan Itachi tanpa bisa menahan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

oOo

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Itachi?" Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mengatakan kalimat itu sambil menahan sakit yang menyiksanya.

"Bertahanlah, Temari." Itachi membalas remasan tangan Temari yang bertambah kuat mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan pada istrinya.

"Itachi sa...sakit." bisiknya sambil kembali menggenggam erat tangan Itachi.

"Aku tahu, kumohon bertahanlah, Temari."

Tentu saja ia tidak mengatahui bagaimana rasa sakit akibat kontraksi yang dialami Temari, tetapi bila melihat keadaannya sekarang ia yakin pasti sangat sakit, karena ia tahu Temari bukan wanita lemah yang gampang mengeluh.

Sudah 2 jam Temari mengalami kontraksi awalnya jeda antar kontraksi berjarak cukup lama, tetapi sekarang hampir tiap 5 menit ia mengalami kontraksi yang menyakitkan.

"Nghh..." Temari kembali mengernyit kesakitan, bulir-bulir keringat sudah membasahi dahinya perlahan Itachi menyeka keringat di dahi Temari dengan lembut.

"Suster lakukan sesuatu yang bisa mengurangi sakitnya." Itachi meminta pada suster yang berada di ruang persalinan.

"Maaf, tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan, Tuan."

Ia tahu tidak ada gunanya terus berdebat dengan perawat itu, maka ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada istrinya. Itachi terus menggenggam tangan Temari dan terus menyemangatinya.

...

Temari tersenyum ketika melihat keramaian di kamar rawatnya, semua anggota keluarga mereka tengah berkumpul. Ayah dan ayah mertuanya tengah berbincang sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah Uchiha Makoto dan Sakura yang tengah heboh memandang putranya. Kedua adiknya juga hadir mereka juga tengah mengamati keponakannya yang berada di box bayi, meskipun wajah mereka datar-datar saja tapi Temari dapat menangkap pancaran kebahagiaan dari sorot mata mereka. Disebelah mereka berdua Sasuke juga tampak sedangan memperhatikan bayi kecil itu.

"Apa mereka terlalu berisik?" tanya Itachi yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku senang semua bisa datang." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum ke arah suaminya.

"Tapi kau harus istirahat." Itachi beranjak ke sisi Temari dan merangkul bahunya.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku suka mereka disini." Temari lalu merebahkan kepalanya ke bahu Itachi.

Lama berselang mereka semua terlarut dalam kegiatan masing-masing sampai suara tangis anggota keluarga Uchiha yang baru terdengar memecah perhatian mereka semua.

"Ini pasti kau terlalu berisik." Sasuke berkata pada Sakura yang memang sedari tadi terlihat sangat bersemangat memandangi Uchiha kecil.

"Bukan. Ini sudah waktunya ia menyusu." Jawab Uchiha Mikoto sambil menghampiri box bayi. "Sekarang semuanya keluar." Pintanya sambil menyerahkan bayi di gendongannya pada Temari.

Temari tertawa kecil ketika melihat putranya begitu bersemangat menyusu, "Pelan-pelan, kau bisa tersedak." Ia berkata sambil membelai kepala putranya.

Itachi memandangi mereka berdua dengan rasa bahagia yang membuncah di hatinya, ia tak menyangka bisa diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan kebahagiaan yang dulu tampak mustahil di matanya. Ia berjanji akan menjaga apa yang ia punya sekarang sampai kapan pun.

Temari tersenyum ketika melihat tangan Itachi terulur untuk membelai kepala putranya, tatapan keduanya bertemu ketika Itachi mengangkat kepalanya dan senyum Temari kembali merekah untuk kedua kalinya.

Itachi mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Temari dan perlahan ia mengecup bibir Temari.

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua." Bisiknya lembut.

The End

_Your two warm hands gets cold when I'm cold_

_Your heart that used to be strong becomes sensitive when I'm hurt  
Take my hands silently, hold me silently, I'm only wishing for such little comforts  
You don't know my heart that wanted to do more just for you_

_Call out my heart, free my soul_

_It always felt like the first time, these remaining days are more than the time that I came to love you_

_There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that, where else to look for?  
A good person like you, a good person like you, with a good heart like you, a gift as great as you_

_How lucky that I'm the person who will try his hard to protect you, where else to look for?  
A happy guy like me, a happy guy like me, the guy with the happiest smile like me_

Super Junior-No Other

Author's Note:

Fiuh... akhirnya selesai juga...

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, review dan selalu nunggu apdetan yang gak tentu jadwalnya selama ini. Perhatian kalian semua sangat berarti

Jadi yang mau ninggalin kesan, review atau apapun di chapter terakhir ini,silahkan...

Terima kasih dan tetap tunggu karya-karya saya selanjutnya ya...

Regards,

Nadeshiko Ama


End file.
